


The Ebb and Flow

by Firefliesonalake



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Jedi Healer!Obi-wan, Revenge of the Sith/Clone Wars AU, romance/drama/adventure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6457678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firefliesonalake/pseuds/Firefliesonalake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clone Wars/Revenge of the Sith AU. Female!Obi-wan/Anakin. Time doesn't stand still and some meetings are destined to happen no matter what. When Jedi Healer Obi-wan meets the powerful Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker their paths become aligned for better or for worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Ripples

**The Ebb and Flow**

Disclaimer: Star wars belongs to Disney and George Lucas. I make no profit from this.

I found myself thinking that Obi-wan's temperament would suit that of a healer. I also wanted to explore the different roles of the Jedi between that of a healer and that of a warrior.

The prologue is shorter than the chapters will be.

This is an AU set during the Clone Wars/Revenge of Sith timeline where a female Jedi Healer Obi-wan crosses paths with Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker.

In this fic, Female Obi-wan is 10 years older than Anakin (tried to keep it close to canon age differences). Female Obi-wan is 19 in the prologue.

**Summary:** Clone Wars/Revenge of the Sith AU. Female!Obi-wan/Anakin. Time doesn't stand still and some meetings are destined to happen no matter what. When Jedi Healer Obi-wan meets the powerful Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker their paths become aligned for better or for worse.

* * *

**Prologue: Ripples **

When Obi-wan had woken up earlier that morning the last thing she had expected was to have the responsibility of overseeing the entire day-to-day operations of the infirmary placed upon her.

It had been her master Vokare Che, an aged and stern twi'lek woman who had assigned her to the task. Her master served as the Chief Healer and oversaw the Halls of Healing within the Jedi Temple.

Her master did not assign such duties lightly, and by giving her this responsibility she had demonstrated the true extent of her faith in Obi-wan's capabilities.

Obi-wan only wished that she shared her master's conviction. It was not as though she lacked self-confidence but like any student she was given to moments of self-doubt.

The prompt handover made by her Master had not done anything to ease Obi-wan's insecurities. Master Vokare Che, hard pressed for time as she was, had simply handed her datapad to Obi-wan with orders to oversee the infirmary in her absence.

"There is a critical situation with Master Holsk, he's been grievously injured and I am required in the operating theatre. You are to oversee the infirmary in my place Padawan" was the only explanation Master Vokare Che had given her.

Most people would not place such a great responsibility on a student given the risks involved but Jedi were far from ordinary people. Obi-wan knew her master would use this situation with Master Holsk as a means to evaluate her abilities and she sought not to disappoint.

There was also the unfortunate reality of limited resources to consider; the Medical Corps was one of the smallest organisations within the Jedi Order and were not able to staff enough Jedi Healers meaning that any Padawan training to be a Healer such as Obi-wan was often assigned extra duties.

She hated to think how the Medical Corps would cope during a war time unequipped as they were.

Obi-wan had reviewed her Master's notes compiled in the datapad before making her way to the infirmary.

Most beds within the infirmary were unoccupied; a benefit of having Jedi as patients was that their ability to use the Force allowed them to accelerate the natural healing process of their bodies. Unless they were critically injured, in need of surgical treatment or bacta healing, then most patients were able to recover within a few days to a week.

The infirmary was open to any Jedi within the temple whether they were an initiate, a Knight or a Master. Therefore it was unsurprising for her to find a young boy sitting on one of the beds when she entered the open ward.

The boy appeared to be around nine or ten years of age with dark blonde hair and a complexion which hinted that he had spent a fair amount of time underneath the sun. He observed his surroundings curiously, leaving Obi-wan to assume that he had never been to the infirmary before.

Obi-wan strode over to the boy, deciding to address the boy before beginning her ward rounds.

As she neared the boy she caught a sense of frustration coming from him in the Force. His irritable mood was a stark contrast to the contemplative look on his face.

As she approached, the boy turned his head to regard her. He stared at her, no longer interested in the sterile ward.

As the boy continued to stare unblinkingly at her she could not help but notice how clear the colour of his eyes was. They were a deep sky blue that expressed everything, and hid nothing. She did not know whether it was due to his young age or if it was a part of his character.

The boy's presence was certainly not something that could be ignored; he had a very strong Force signature for someone his age. It suggested that he had an extremely powerful connection to the Force.

Obi-wan's curiosity was piqued.

Just who was this boy?

"Hello," the boy greeted her uncertain.

_Perhaps he's not used to meeting new people_ , Obi-wan mused.

"Hello there," she greeted gently.

The boy did not say anything else, but continued to gaze at her. It fell to her to find out why he was here.

"Is there something that I can help you with? Do you require medical attention?" she inquired.

The boy provided her with no verbal response but held up his right arm as if for her inspection.

She knelt down in front of the boy and reached out toward his arm.

"Is it ok if I take a look?" she asked looking up at him as she did so.

The boy regarded her face for a few more seconds before he finally nodded.

She carefully took hold of the boy's right arm, and gently pulled back the sleeve of his Jedi tunic to examine his arm. The entire inside of his arm was decorated with prominent purplish bruises all over the skin. She glanced back up at the boy's face.

"Looks like you got into a bit of a scuffle, was it a training incident?"

The boy did not respond to her question and kept his expression guarded. She sensed his frustration clearly in the Force, leaving Obi-wan to guess that she might be correct in her assumption.

When she continued to receive no reply she returned to examining the boy's bruised arm. He would need a cold compress to place over his arm in order to reduce the inflammation, as a Jedi youngling his age would not have been taught the necessary healing techniques.

"They don't like me," the boy's quiet voice caused her to look up at him.

"I'm sorry? Who doesn't like you?" she asked, not understanding.

"The other students don't like me because I'm better than they are, and they can't stand it," the boy said rather forcefully.

Obi-wan found herself taken back by the vehemence in the boy's voice and the arrogance of his statement. Many younglings and even fully trained Jedi came into conflict with hubris at one time or another, as sentient beings it was only natural to feel pride. But this...this was too much, especially given the boy's age. Younglings were taught to take humility to heart from when they first started their training.

_He's lucky that Master Che isn't here to listen, Force would he be in for a lecture_.

"Perhaps they are stronger in different ways to you," she told him.

"What?" he asked puzzled. He cocked his head a little to the side as he considered her statement.

"Every Jedi has their own strengths and weaknesses, you and the other students included. But as one Jedi Order we all complement each other by making up for what the others may lack. Take this infirmary for example. A Jedi Healer specialises in providing medical treatment, where as a Jedi Guardian focuses on honing their combat skills to defend those who cannot defend themselves. But we all serve the same Order and the Republic, and so we all contribute to it in our own way. Neither is inferior to the other," she informed him wisely.

The boy looked thoughtful, and she believed that she had gotten the message across until he opened his mouth to speak.

"You mean there are Jedi who only focus on fighting?" the boy asked with interest.

Obi-wan resisted the urge to sigh.

_Hasn't he understood a word that I have said?_ She thought exasperated. It seemed with this boy that everything went in one ear and straight out the other.

"A Jedi's skills must be well-rounded; our role is more than just that of a warrior's. But yes there are Jedi who specialise in combat," she explained.

The boy's face lit up at her admission of Jedi specialising in combat.

"I want to be one of them," the boy said enthusiastically. In the Force she no longer sensed his frustration, but rather his joy at the initial information.

Obi-wan could not believe it. This boy had gone from feeling frustration, to confusion and then happiness all in under five minutes. She had never met someone who could experience so many different emotions in such a short period of time.

Remembering she had a job to do, Obi-wan stood to her feet.

"I need to get a compress for your arm; I will only be a minute"

The boy smiled at her, and she blinked.

She shook her head good-naturedly but gave him a small smile in return before heading to the small medical supply station that was maintained for minor injuries in mind.

Grabbing a compress from the cooler, she made her way back to where the boy waited on the bed. She knelt before him once more intending to give the boy instructions on how to treat his bruises, but his next words made her pause.

"I had a dream about you once," he stated matter-of-factly.

"What?" she said. Just when she thought this boy couldn't surprise her any more than he had, he came out and said something like that.

"Only you weren't like you were now, all pretty and nice. In my dream you were crying," the boy elaborated.

_Crying? What reason in all the galaxy would I have to cry for?_ Obi-wan thought confused.

"Was I now?"

The boy nodded his face completely serious.

"Sometimes I have dreams that seem so real, and they always come true," he affirmed.

Obi-wan was bewildered by the boy's words.

Did this boy really have premonitions? It wasn't unheard of, and it could be believable given how strong he felt in the Force. But why would a boy she had never even met before have premonitions, if that was what they were, of herself crying? What was the significance of it?

_Keep your mind focused Kenobi_. Obi-wan reprimanded herself. She had no time to dwell on such things.

"Can you hold your arm up for me please?" she requested. The boy obliged and stretched out his arm.

"I hope this one doesn't come true. I think you're really nice. I don't want to see you cry," the boy said ruefully.

"Well perhaps now that you've told me, I will try my best not to cry," she said. If she appeased the boy it would make treating this boy's bruises a lot easier, as he might become more recipient to her medical advice.

"Is that a promise?" the boy asked hopeful.

_What is it with this boy?_

"Very well I promise, if you let me do my job and tell you how to treat this bruise," she answered, deciding to indulge the boy.

"Ok! That's good!" the boy said, his tone suddenly much brighter.

"Ok then," she agreed, not quite knowing what else to say.

"So ah, what, do I need to...?" the boy trailed off.

Obi-wan felt amused by his loss of words as she recalled how his abrupt statement had taken her off guard only five minutes prior.

"Keep your right arm placed above the heart if you can, and keep this compress against it for about half-an-hour. The bruises don't look too bad. Take it easy for the next few days," Obi-wan advised.

The boy slipped down from the bed, took the compress she offered into his left hand, and held it over his bruised right arm.

"Before you leave is there anything else that you need?" Obi-wan asked.

"Nah, it's ok. Thank's for your help," the boy said. With that the boy dashed to the nearest exit, before halting in the doorway and turning back to face her, his brows furrowed.

"You won't forget your promise right?"

Obi-wan was taken back for what seemed like the third time. She could almost feel a headache coming on from trying to keep up with all the sudden changes in the boy's mood.

"I won't forget," she promised.

The boy scrutinised her, his blue gaze searching her face for any sign of deception. Satisfied that she was telling the truth, he favoured her with one last smile before turning his back to her and departing the infirmary.

Obi-wan stared at the doorway where the boy had stood, and marvelled at the meeting that had just transpired. There were few times in her life where Obi-wan could attest to being bewildered, and this was one of those rare moments.

Just who was that boy? And why would he be having dreams of her, crying of all things?

It struck her then that while she had been distracted by her own perplexity at the boy's unconventional manner, it had never crossed her mind to ask the boy for his name.


	2. Chapter 1: Vertigo

** The Ebb and Flow **

**Disclaimer:** Star wars belongs to Disney and George Lucas. I make no profit from this. 

**Notes:** this AU fic will be told mostly through the eyes of Fem!Obi-wan. I tend to prefer the third limited POV. It starts about 6-8 months before the ROTS timeline.

Just a reminder that in this fic, Female Obi-wan is 10 years older than Anakin.

* * *

** Chapter 1: Vertigo **

The sunset over Coruscant had always been a beautiful sight to behold. For Obi-wan, twilight offered both a gentle quiet, and a certain stillness that the day could not.

Today, however it offered her no sense of peace, as a tense silence hung heavy over the chamber.

Obi-wan, along with the other Jedi present formed the Circle of Jedi Healers, an organisation which over saw the Jedi Medical Corps and co-ordinated all medical relief efforts of the Jedi Order. Several members were noticeably absent due to the demands of their duties, or their unfortunate and untimely deaths as a casualty of the ongoing war.

Jedi as a rule avoided attachments, but Obi-wan could not help but feel her heart clench at the loss. They had after all, been her colleagues and a few she had even called her friends.

The pitched floor of the chamber and the angle from which she sat allowed Obi-wan a clear view of the troubled expressions and taut postures of her fellow Jedi Healers. She was almost certain that her own body language reflected theirs.

In the Force, Obi-wan could feel the frustration, resentment and raw _anguish_ of every occupant in the room.

Strong sentiments directed at the Jedi High Council, and echoed by many Jedi within the Order, herself included.

A recent training mission assigned by the Council had resulted in the death of five younglings and three padawans.

Altogether eight children were all dead due to the Council's judgement.

Only two children, both of whom were padawan's had survived long enough to be rescued and taken back to Coruscant by placing themselves into a healing trance. Obi-wan had been one of the Healers involved in the medical care of the children.

It still had not been enough to save them. Their wounds had been too severe, and they had been too inexperienced to sustain their healing trance. Bacta treatment would only have delayed the inevitable, and there had not been enough time to operate.

Both children had passed in the night, much to Obi-wan's sorrow. Even now she found herself wondering if there was anything else that she could have done in her capacity as a Healer to prevent their tragic deaths.

In the end all Obi-wan had been able to do was to comfort one of the padawans, a young togruta as she had passed. The togruta child, in her delirium caused by her fever had repeated the words "I'm sorry Master" before she had died, her hands still clutched within Obi-wan's.

It had taken everything in Obi-wan, all her years of Jedi training and her experience as a Healer not to give into self-doubt and despair. She had reminded herself that while she could mourn the children's loss, she could not allow it to cloud her better judgement and distract her from going about her duties as a Healer. To do so would come at a cost to her future patients.

But even now two weeks later the padawan's last words had continued to echo through her thoughts and no amount of meditation or contemplation on the Force seemed able to stop it. The mantra "I'm sorry Master" was still very much entrenched in her mind.

As the glare of the sunset through the chamber window met Obi-wan's eyes, Obi-wan realised that twilight no longer offered her a sense of peace but rather a sense of foreboding and a promise.

A promise that the daylight would fade and the oncoming night would fall.

* * *

Vokara Che, the Chief Healer within the Halls Healing and Obi-wan's former Master was the first person to address the uncomfortable silence. The aged twi'lek woman rose from her seat, her face grim but determined.

"This has been a most difficult time for us all. The children's death was a tragic loss, and every Jedi has felt it. But they are one with the Force now, and we linger on. We have a duty to the living. As Healers and Jedi we must not allow ourselves to give into despair. The best way we can deal with this loss is to continue on as we always have, by saving as many lives as we can and accepting the reality that there will be times when we cannot save everyone. I implore you all to go about your duties, bear the children in mind, but do not let it distract you. This war maybe far from over and we are needed now more than ever," Vokara's strong voice reverberated throughout the chamber, permeating the restlessness that had settled over everyone in the room.

To Obi-wan it appeared that everyone sat up straighter upon hearing Vokara's speech. She was not surprised by it, her former Master was stern, and steadfast in her beliefs. Master Vokara never wavered in her sense of duty, and inspired that very same conviction in others; her former apprentice was no exception.

_Trust Master Che to make everyone focus on the matter at hand_ , Obi-wan mused. It was a rather humorous thought, that Master Vokara was still the same stern and unrelenting woman that had intimated her as a young padawan. Obi-wan was also gladdened by it; Master Vokara unwittingly provided her with some certainty in a time where the future was completely clouded. It was comforting to know that at least something had not changed over the last few years as the war raged across the galaxy. She knew it was an attachment to her former Master that led her to think in such a way, but at that moment she could not bring herself to care.

From the corner of her eye, Obi-wan saw Barriss Offee look down at her hands clasped in her lap. The girl seated beside her had only been recently knighted and had joined the Circle of Healers upon achieving knighthood. Usually a Jedi so young and recently knighted would not have been permitted to join the Circle, but given the scarcity of experienced Healers and the dire need for them an allowance had been made.

At first many had been concerned by Barriss's inexperience, but their concerns were proved groundless. The Mirialin girl was reliable, humble and had an aptitude for the healing arts.

Vokara gave her enraptured audience one last serious look before bowing her head and sitting gracefully in her seat once more.

Stass Allie, a Tholothian woman and member of the Jedi High Council took it as a queue to address the chamber. Obi-wan could sense the distrust and wariness of the other Healers as Stass Allie rose from her seat. No one could doubt her loyalty to the Jedi, but it was her loyalties to the High Jedi Council that gave many people pause. Anything said within this chamber would inevitably be reported back to the Council. Obi-wan couldn't entirely blame Stass Allie, as a member of the Council her hands were tied.

Many Healers within the Circle and the Medical Corps speculated that the Council had appointed Stass Allie as a member due to her association with the Circle of Healers. Some even believed that she was a spy for the Council. Obi-wan never liked to give it much thought, the idea that the High Council did not trust their fellow Jedi was unsettling and a reminder of just how much the Jedi seemed to have lost their way over the course of the war. She wondered if the other splintered factions, and organisations within the Order held similar assumptions.

Stass Allie's beautiful and unlined face was impassive as she gazed out over the assembled Jedi. Her violet eyes seemed to burn into every face she looked at.

As Obi-wan stared at the Tholothian woman she could not help but to consider the possibility.

_How much does she report to the council? Is she really a spy like so many believe?_

It hurt her head to even think about it. Political intrigue within the Jedi Order? Had they really fallen that far?

Obi-wan couldn't believe it. She _refused_ to.

"As much as I wish it were otherwise we have many pressing matters at hand, and time is not a luxury we have. Many of you have become aware of the delayed shipments in medical supplies. We have reason to believe that our supply lines are being interfered with", Stass Allie informed them.

Murmured voices echoed throughout the chamber as the occupants whispered amongst themselves. Her force senses detected her fellow Jedi's alarm upon hearing the information. To lose their medical shipments would inevitably cripple the Order's medical relief efforts, and the ramifications of such a loss for both military personnel and civilians was too far-reaching to even begin to contemplate.

Obi-wan glanced down to her left only to meet the bulbous green eyes of her friend Master Teek Ru seated three rows below her. Teek Ru, was a male Mon-Calamari Jedi Healer who like her had held suspicions the medical shipments had been tampered with.

Teek Ru was the first to speak up.

"Is it the work of the Separatists?" he asked.

Stass Allie turned her violet gaze to Teek Ru who met her eyes unflinching.

"Jedi Intelligence indicates that this is the work of an independent party," Stass Allie explained.

Obi-wan's brow furrowed. An independent third party? Who besides the Separatists would be daring enough to interfere with Jedi supply lines? Even the Hutts avoided involvement with Jedi affairs. She suspected that something far more sinister might be at work.

"Do you think that this independent party might be aligned with the Separatists, at least unofficially?" Obi-wan queried.

She sensed a shift in the force, as the other occupants considered her question. As an experienced Jedi Master, and well respected member of Circle her words carried much weight.

A fact that was not lost on Stass Allie as her sharp glance met Obi-wan's calm one. She raised a delicate eye brow at the query.

It was well-known by all members of the Circle that it had been Obi-wan the Jedi High Council had first requested to have join their ranks. Obi-wan had declined; citing her war time responsibilities as a Healer as the reason. Stass Allie had been accepted in her place.

Thought it was never her intention, due to the ongoing tension with the Council, and the more recent tragic deaths of the younglings, Obi-wan's refusal to join the Council had garnered her even more respect from her colleagues. Stass Allie however had lost a degree of the respect and trust that she had held prior to joining the Council. Any empathetic Healer could see that the woman was hurt by it.

"Perhaps," Stass Allie alluded.

_Well that's certainly helpful_ , Obi-wan thought wryly.

Was the Jedi High Council purposefully withholding information, or did they genuinely not have any idea behind who was responsible for the interference with the medical supply lines?

"Have any other supply lines been disrupted?" Teek Ru pressed. He much like, Obi-wan wished to get to the bottom of this matter as quickly as possible.

"The Council is investigating this matter," Stass Allie said firmly, deliberately avoiding the Mon-Calamari's question.

"And just how does the Council intend to do that?" Barriss demanded from beside Obi-wan, a harsh edge to her voice.

Obi-wan's head whipped to her right to regard the girl. Barriss hands were clenched into fists and her entire body posture had become rigid.

Obi-wan was nothing short of stunned. The girl was of a reserved and gentle nature. To hear her speak so vehemently, and against a High Council member was disconcerting.

"That is the Council's concern, not yours Knight Offee", Stass Allie replied evenly.

"Master I..." the girl's voice trailed off.

Obi-wan placed a placating hand on Barriss's shoulder. The girl looked to Obi-wan, her facial expression and emotions in the Force both suggested her uncertainty with the situation. Her dark blue eyes held a glint of hope, a silent plea for Obi-wan to smooth things over.

"I believe what Barriss is trying to say is that we are all determined to resolve this matter as quickly as possible, given how crucial those supply lines are to our medical efforts," Obi-wan said diplomatically.

Stass Allie favoured them both with a hard look.

"I agree with Obi-wan, we need those medical supplies, we cannot afford to lose any more shipments," Master Vokara Che stated.

At Vokara's affirmation other Jedi Healers in the chamber began to voice their opinions. Stass Allie found herself outnumbered by everyone calling for action.

While the discussion continued on, Barriss used it as an opportunity to lean over towards Obi-wan.

"Thank you Master," she said quietly.

Obi-wan gave her a small smile.

Her smile reflected none of the unease that she felt. The friction between the High Jedi Council and the other Jedi within _was_ unsettling.

However what unnerved her the most was her own doubts regarding the Council.

* * *

After the congregation had come to a close, Obi-wan had filed out of the chamber only to be approached by Barriss Offee in the hall. Outwardly the young Jedi appeared calm, but Obi-wan was not fooled by it, she could sense the girl's frustration in the Force, and her outburst in the chamber was not so easily forgotten.

Where her frustration was coming from Obi-wan had no idea but she had the nagging feeling that she was about to find out.

"Master may I please speak with you?" Barriss requested, seemingly hesitant.

"Of course," Obi-wan obliged.

If she was honest with herself Obi-wan had always had a soft spot for the girl. Although not her apprentice in the formal sense, it had been Obi-wan who had trained Barriss in the healing arts, and her patience in teaching the girl had led to a bond being forged between them. In Barriss's eyes Obi-wan was a wise mentor figure, a calm voice of reason that she could turn to. Obi-wan tried not to encourage the girl's attachment to her, but had not the heart to deny Barriss whenever the young Jedi reached out to her.

Obi-wan led Barriss to a small alcove of the hall away from passersby so that they would be able to talk more freely.

Once they reached the alcove Barris turned to Obi-wan, her expression no longer impassive but rather unsure. As if she did not know where to start.

"Is there something on your mind?" Obi-wan asked gently, taking the initiative. She had learnt earlier on that a direct approach with Barriss worked best.

The girl provided no reply and kept her eyes lowered.

"Something that might be bothering you?" Obi-wan pressed.

"The Council are...this...they were..." the girl began, struggling to articulate the frustration that she was feeling.

In the Force, Obi-wan sensed a wave of melancholy come over the girl, and a sudden realisation dawned on Obi-wan.

Barriss's unexplained anger at the Council, and the recent tragic deaths of the younglings.

Of course it made sense now.

Obi-wan was not one to make assumptions but the timing was much too coincidental. A person as reserved and peaceful as Barriss would not lose their composure so easily unless in extreme circumstances.

Obi-wan would bet a dozen credits that Barriss had been close to one of the younglings.

"Barriss you knew one of them didn't you?"

The girl in question looked down at her feet. She was astute enough to understand who Obi-wan had been referring to.

"Who was it?" Obi-wan asked quietly.

Barriss exhaled deeply before speaking.

"Her name was Ahsoka, she was one of the padawans assigned to the mission. She was a good friend of mine," Barriss told her sadly.

Before Barriss could elaborate further, they were interrupted by a loud voice calling out from across the hall.

"Master Kenobi!"

Both Jedi whirled around to see Master Stass Allie making her way towards them, a serious look to her face.

Stass Allie stopped before the two and crossed her arms over her chest.

Barriss visibly stiffened. Obi-wan merely appeared in-different. If Stass Allie was seeking her out, it could only mean one thing. She was here on Council business.

"May I have a moment of your time?"

Barriss cast a worried glance Obi-wan's way, an action that was not lost on Stass Allie.

"Alone?" Master Allie insisted.

"Of course Master. Barriss I'm afraid that we have to finish this talk later," Obi-wan said, before nodding to Barriss.

Barriss took the hint, mumbling her apologies as she bowed to the two Jedi Masters before departing down the corridor.

Obi-wan stared after her retreating figure. Stass Allie's voice brought her attention back to the matter at hand.

"She is too untested. She lets her emotions cloud her judgement," Stass Allie stated.

"Barriss is young. She will learn," Obi-wan asserted.

Master Allie's sharp violet gaze searched Obi-wan's face. For what exactly Obi-wan did not know, but she was careful to keep her expression calm. She could sense Master Allie stretching out in the Force, in an attempt to read Obi-wan's feelings on the matter.

"You have much faith in her," Master Allie observed. It was a test on her part, to see if Obi-wan was impartial in her assessment of Barriss.

"Indeed I do," Obi-wan affirmed. She met Master Allie's gaze unflinching.

"And yet she is not your apprentice," Master Allie noted.

_Not officially_.

Realising the conversation was delving into dangerous territory, Obi-wan sought to change the subject.

"Master I don't mean to be rude, but I do not think you sought me out to talk about Barriss."

"You are right; I sought you out on behalf of the Council," Stass Allie stated.

_Ah here we go..._

Obi-wan resisted the urge to sigh; even she had little patience for the Council these days.

"And what would the Council want from me?" Obi-wan asked warily.

It was much too suspicious. She was merely a Healer, an experienced one to be sure, but she was not involved in military campaigns and the Council seemed to be well aware of the interference with the medical shipments. So why would the Council seek her out of all Jedi?

"The Council requests your presence in the High Council chamber tonight at twenty four hundred. Do not be late," Master Allie told her firmly.

The High Council Jedi Master offered no other information, before inclining her head politely and leaving Obi-wan to her own devices.

As Obi-wan watched Master Allie saunter off down the hall, her head raged with a dozen conflicting thoughts.

The younglings, the ongoing war, Barriss's discontent and the Council. She had a bad feeling about all of it.

And on top of it all she now had a Council meeting to look forward to.

* * *

It was very rarely that Obi-wan had the evening off from her duties, and she did not intend to let that opportunity go to waste.

She had too many things on her mind, and did not wish to attend the Council meeting without a clear head. They would no doubt sense her inner turmoil as soon as she entered the room.

Obi-wan had left the Hall's of Healing in order to find a meditation chamber on the west side of the temple, aware of the fact that she only had three hours before she had to be at the Council meeting and was determined to make good use of them.

The corridor in which Obi-wan found herself was dark, illuminated only by the artificial light of the Coruscant city nightlife coming through the vast windows, and the soft glow of lamps attached to the walls.

The only thing Obi-wan could hear was her own light footsteps as she walked down the unoccupied corridor.

If Obi-wan were to consider it, than the corridor provided a rather peaceful atmosphere. It felt nice to be away from the Halls of Healing, and the mercy missions, even if it was only temporarily.

She could scarcely remember a time before the war, before the overwhelming darkness. The Halls of Healing had once offered a place of calm, their beds barely ever full. Now they were always occupied, and it seemed that all the Healer's could do was patch up a Jedi or a soldier before sending them back to the front-lines, never to know if they would return to the temple again.

In a Healer's line of work they were always open to the Living Force, always focused on the present, ever recipient to its ebb and flow. As the galaxy remained engaged in a state of warfare it meant that everyday Obi-wan felt hundreds of beings die through the Force as a result of the war. Every Jedi sensed it, but a Healer even more so.

And it was almost _sickening_. There were even times when her senses had led her to become physically sick, such was her connection to the Living Force.

Obi-wan was brought out her of negative thoughts by the sound of heavy footsteps. Looking ahead of her she noticed a large, hooded figure stalking down the corridor. His features were obscured by his hood, but his presence in the Force gave a clear indication of how he felt.

In the Force his presence was nothing short of _overwhelming_.

He was a tempest of _rage_. It clung to him, and saturated his Force presence with darkness. But underneath it all Obi-wan could feel a deep, inebriating sorrow. He was drowning in it. 

She could not help but wonder if he was truly a Jedi, for she had never encountered a Jedi who projected his emotions into the Force so strongly. Particularly such negative emotions like this Jedi was doing now.

As he passed by her, she thought that his presence felt eerily familiar somehow, as if she had met him before.

Pausing in her steps, she glanced back over her shoulder only to find he was gone, along with any sense of his presence.

* * *

**Teek Ru is my only OC in this chapter; the others are merely my interpretation of minor characters.**

**Three guesses who that hooded figure was**

**I wanted to have Anakin and Fem!Ob-wan in the first chapter, but alas it did not work out that way.**

**They will meet in the next chapter though. The one thing I love about one-shots is that you can get to those awesome moments straight away.  
**

**Keep in mind that this Anakin will be quite bitter in this AU as he will not have certain attachments that he had in canon. In fact when Fem!Obi-wan meets him, Anakin will be teetering on the edge of the darkside.**

**Anakin is someone who seems to require his attachments to keep him grounded. Shmi is dead in this AU, Obi-wan was not his Master, he is not married to Padme in this fic, and Ahsoka as your probably noticed has just died (I was sad at writing that, but it had to happen in this story).**

**But I can guarantee that there will be tender moments, after all Obi-wan and Anakin's relationship has always been a mix of sweet and sour.**


	3. Chapter 2: Enigma

**Disclaimer:** Star wars belongs to Disney and George Lucas. I make no profit from this.

* * *

** Chapter 2: Enigma  **

Obi-wan was wary. She supposed that it was to be expected; after all having the attention of twelve Jedi Masters at any one time was enough to make anyone vigilant.

The experience reminded her all too well of her padawan days, under the stern eyes of her Master Vokara Che where her every action had been scrutinised by the Twi'lek woman as she had instructed Obi-wan in the healing arts.

The difference, however was that Obi-wan had known Master Vokara Che's intentions. Her Master demanded nothing but absolute discipline and obedience from her students. The woman was gruff, humourless and as Obi-wan could personally attest to, a harsh task setter. But Obi-wan had known that it was all because Vokara had wanted her students to strive to be the best healers that they could possibly be.

The Jedi High Council was another matter entirely. Obi-wan had no idea why they had summoned her, or what she had done to have warranted their attention.

The interior of the High Council chamber did nothing to ease her wariness, as the layout of the spacious and circular chamber was designed so that the ring of chairs situated around the outer perimeter of the room meant that the person standing in the middle of the chamber could be seen from all directions.

The fact that the Council members were all experienced and renowned Jedi Masters did not inspire confidence. Every Council member in the room could no doubt detect her uneasiness in the Force, and as every minute passed in silence she felt more unsettled.

It was almost hard to believe that she could have been a member of this Council had she not turned down their request.

Obi-wan portrayed none of her unsettled feelings in her body language, her experience as a Healer had served her well in that regard, as she was accustomed to working under highly stressful conditions, all the while having to remain clear headed and appear outwardly calm. It was a necessary trait for any medical professional to have, regardless of whether they were a Jedi or not.

It was her clear-sightedness that allowed her to view the situation with her trademark forced optimism, a personality trait that she had retained from her padawan days, much to the bemusement of her Master.

As such, Obi-wan speculated on which Council member would address her first. It could be anyone, but Obi-wan had a niggling suspicion that it would be Yoda.

Her suspicions were proved to be correct, as the ancient Master spoke, his soft and sagely voice echoing throughout the chamber.

"A lot of questions, you have Obi-wan," Master Yoda stated.

Obi-wan turned her head to regard the little Master. He seemed completely relaxed, but his glassy eyes were intense, as if he could see right through her, into the very fibre of her being. She was not wholly bothered by it as she knew Yoda, being the ancient Master that he was, tended to have that effect on everyone.

"Oh I have a fair few," Obi-wan admitted pleasantly.

"You are wondering why we have summoned you here before us," Mace Windu said from the seat beside Yoda. To Obi-wan, his confident sounding voice always made statements sound like facts.

Master Windu leaned forward in his seat, both arms resting on his lap and his hands were interlaced with one another. He appeared tense, his facial expression completely serious. His business-like visage provided a stark contrast to Yoda's calm demeanour.

"You are aware of, are you not, of the situation with our supply lines?" Ki-Adi Mundi's voice sounded from her right.

Obi-wan shifted her body to see the blue holographic outline of Ki Adi Mundi, the Cerean Master. If rumours in the temple were to be believed, Ki Adi Mundi had been strongly opposed to her joining the Council. She wondered how he had taken her refusal to the join the council. After all joining the Council was considered to be a great honour.

"I am aware that our medical shipments have recently been compromised," Obi-wan informed him.

"We are afraid that more than just our medical shipments have been disrupted," Shaak Ti commented from her position beside Ki-Adi Mundi. The female togruta was reserved, the perfect depiction of a serene Jedi Master, but to Obi-wan it seemed that she was too emotionally detached from others to be an empathetic Healer.

Shaak Ti's comment only left Obi-wan with more questions she processed the togruta woman's words.

Something was very out of place here. There were too many blank spaces to consider, and Obi-wan had the lingering sense that there was much more at stake here, something that went beyond the ramifications of the disruption to the Jedi supply lines.

Who would have the motive and the means to interfere with the heavily guarded Jedi supply lines? And why would the Council summon Obi-wan to bring this matter to her attention?

"What other shipments have been interfered with?" Obi-wan asked pensively.

"Everything has been delayed. Food, ammunitions, fuel. And if this continues than the consequences will be dire," Master Plo Koon said solemnly.

Obi-wan could see Master Plo's holographic figure from the corner of her eye. The Kel Dor's mask made his face unreadable, but his tone was undeniably grim.

"Any idea as to who might be behind this?" Obi-wan pressed.

She did not mean to sound so impertinent, but she needed to be direct in order to get the answers that she sought. Trying to get answers out of the Council was like trying to calm a carnivorous Nexu. An almost impossible task, but when pressed for time, one had to do it anyway.

"We have reason to believe that..." Master Windu began, only to cut himself off mid-speech.

Obi-wan shifted her head to gaze at Master Windu only to find him looking over her shoulder. Curious as to what would draw his attention-Master Windu was never one to be distracted so easily-Obi-wan followed his line sight to the double transparisteel doors of chamber.

And that was when Obi-wan felt it; a strong tremor in the Force.

A force signature of such raw power, of such pure emotion, reflected so clearly in the Living Force.

A presence she was sure she that she had sensed once before.

The transparisteel doors to the chamber hissed open, and in strode the cause of the tremor, confirming Obi-wan's suspicions.

The new-comer was the _very same_ large hooded figure who she had encountered in the hall earlier that evening.

She could not discern his features under his hood, but she could feel him in the Force.

He felt like a _storm cloud_. And that was putting it mildly.

Anger swirled around him, and clouded his Force presence. She knew that every council member could sense it too. How could they not with how clearly this person was projecting his feelings?

It seemed to Obi-wan that either this new-comer really did not wish to attend this Council meeting, or something else was the cause for his anger.

Whatever the cause, she could not fathom how anyone could turn up to a High Council meeting in such a state. Before this evening she would have never thought that anyone would have the gall or _stupidity_ to do such a thing.

Clearly this new-comer had proved her wrong.

"You are late Skywalker," Master Windu harshly reprimanded the new-comer.

Obi-wan blinked, not entirely sure that she had heard correctly. _Skywalker_?

As in the famous Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker?

As she glanced at the hooded figure, supposedly Anakin Skywalker, who now stood to her right, she tried to recall everything she knew about the renowned Jedi Knight.

His reputation was somewhat of a legend among the Jedi Order. It was said that he was one of the most powerful Jedi alive, an unrivalled tactician, a fierce warrior, his prowess with a blade second to none, and if the prophecies were to be believed than he was the so-called Chosen One.

Obi-wan was never to put much stock in prophecies, as a Jedi Healer she was taught to immerse herself in the Living Force, and embrace the present. The future would unfold, as it was meant to. When she was with a patient, they became her priority and her focus.

Vokara's words echoed in her mind, " _You have a gift with the Force apprentice, as do all Jedi, you are also gifted with a marvellous organ called a brain. I suggest you make use of it, as not all life forms like to do so_ ". A crude statement, from one of the many lectures she had received from Master Vokara as a young padawan , but one not so easily forgotten. She had taken the lesson to heart, both the idea that being distracted from the task at hand could lead to more harm than good, and the importance of thinking things through before acting.

It was that ability to focus on the present that led Obi-wan to her next conclusion.

Anakin Skywalker was a legendary figure to the citizens of the Republic; he was the poster-child of the Republic's military campaigns, famous for his resourcefulness and ability to turn impossible odds into a landslide victory. A general usually deployed to the frontlines.

The Council could ill-afford to have one of their most renowned and skilled Jedi away from the frontlines of battle, spread thin as the Jedi were. To recall a Jedi of Anakin's calibre away from the frontlines was either a massive oversight on their part, or they had a very specific reason for doing so. Obi-wan suspected it was the latter.

And yet the one thing Obi-wan could not fathom was why the Council would summon both herself and _Anakin Skywalker_ into the same Council meeting.

Something was certainly not right here.

Obi-wan watched, her brows furrowed, as Skywalker bowed stiffly to the Council. He did not bow as low as protocol required, and she assumed it to be a deliberate gesture on his part given his negative feelings in the Force.

"I'm sorry Master," Skywalker said, his voice deep and raspy. The apology did not sound very sincere to Obi-wan's ears, but no Council member made any attempt to pull him up for it.

"We were about to explain who we suspect is behind the disruption to our supply lines," Master Plo Koon explained.

"And the suspect is?" Skywalker demanded impatiently.

An expression of disbelief crossed Obi-wan features, as she was amazed by his audacity. To arrive late to a Council meeting, and then practically demand answers from them went beyond a disregard of protocol. It was a complete and utter insult.

The tension between Skywalker and the Council permeated the Living Force, and Obi-wan found herself taken back by the intensity of it. Wariness and distrust flooded her force senses, from too many strong Jedi at once.

"We are not entirely certain, but Jedi Intelligence indicates that this is the work of a rogue faction, not aligned with the Separatists," Ki-Adi Mundi informed him, his calm voice giving no indication of what he thought of Anakin's impudence.

"Many citizens of the Republic are opposed to this war. Jedi involvement has only increased anti-Jedi sentiment amongst the people," Shaak Ti stated.

Obi-wan was incredulous. Why hadn't the Council reprimanded Skywalker for his blatant disrespect? Any other Jedi would have been pulled up for their behaviour. What made Skywalker the exception? Was it because he was the supposed Chosen One?

Her head spun with a dozen thoughts. It seemed this Council meeting provided her with one question after another, but no answers.

 _Only one way to receive them then_ , Obi-wan thought determinedly.

"Do you think that this interference with the supply lines is a direct protest against the Jedi's involvement in the war?" Obi-wan asked.

Obi-wan, almost forgotten in the untimely arrival of Skywalker, felt the attention of all the chambers occupants fall upon her once more.

"It's a definite possibility," Master Windu conceded.

From the corner of her eye, Obi-wan could see Skywalker observing her. She sensed his curiosity in the Force, as if he had just realised her presence in the room.

Obi-wan made a point of keeping her attention upon Master Windu. She wanted to know why she was here, and she did not intend to be dissuaded from her course by the mystery that was Anakin Skywalker.

"Our intelligence indicates that the culprits have a base of operations here on Coruscant," Master Windu continued, keeping his eyes on Obi-wan as if he were addressing her alone, and deliberately ignoring Anakin beside her.

Skywalker must have interpreted Master Windu's actions as an insult, as she sensed a ripple of irritation coming from him in the Force. Obi-wan shoved it to the back of her mind, Skywalker could fume all he liked, but she was determined to obtain answers from the Council.

"So we are looking at an organised group of some kind. Do we know how wide spread they are?" Obi-wan inquired.

"That we do not know, nor do we know how far their influence extends," Master Windu admitted.

Obi-wan brows furrowed once more, as she was perplexed by the whole situation. A mysterious group supposedly based on Coruscant was targeting Jedi supply lines, and yet the Jedi Council had no understanding as to the means by which they were interfering with the supply lines, nor the true motive behind their actions. What she found most confounding, was the reason for why they had summoned both herself and Skywalker.

She had inkling as to why they had summoned them, but the idea was almost too absurd to acknowledge. Did they really expect Skywalker and herself to solve this mystery together? A Jedi Healer and a Jedi General, both critically needed elsewhere, one on the frontlines of battle and the other crucial to the medical relief effort of the Order.

Obi-wan could not believe that the Council would be so reckless with such a decision. There had to be another explanation here.

As she opened her mouth to speak, Skywalker's embittered voice reverberated throughout the chamber.

"So you want us to route them out," Skywalker said matter-of-factly.

"In a matter of speaking yes, we want both you and Obi-wan to investigate this matter, to find who exactly is behind this, and why they have targeted our supply lines. We need to find out how wide spread this organisation is. Route them out if you are able, if not report back to the Council and we shall decide how best to proceed," Master Windu announced.

Obi-wan was nothing short of stunned. Although her speculations had been confirmed, too much still didn't make sense. Surely there were other Jedi better suited to conduct an investigation, particularly given that it was such a delicate operation.

"Uneasy you are Obi-wan. Disagree with the Council's judgment you do?" Yoda stated. With Yoda's declaration Obi-wan suddenly became aware that she was being watched by all the occupants within the room. Resisting the urge to sigh, Obi-wan met Yoda's gaze, but was unable to read the small Master's face. He had obviously sensed her uneasiness and was not all surprised that he had called her out for it.

"It's not that I doubt the wisdom of the Council Master. I am merely aware that there are other Jedi who have the specialised skills to conduct an investigation of this nature. Jedi, that perhaps might be better suited for this mission," Obi-wan said cautiously.

Yoda and Master Windu exchanged looks before regarding her once more.

"Master Kenobi are you suggesting that you and Knight Skywalker are incapable of handling this mission?" Master Windu challenged.

Obi-wan was almost overcome with exasperation. Normally she was a composed and calm individual but dealing with the Council was draining. What would it take to receive a straight answer?

Preparing to make her case, Obi-wan inhaled deeply before speaking.

"Master it's not that I do not believe that Knight Skywalker and I are incapable of handling this mission. It's just that I do not understand why you have assigned us both to this mission. Knight Skywalker is a General, usually deployed to the frontlines. I am a Healer. Our roles traditionally do not require us to conduct an investigation. I believe that a Jedi must be well-rounded in their skills, but with our forces spread so thin, would it not be wiser to assign someone with the expertise to undertake this mission?" Obi-wan reasoned.

Silence fell over the room, and something in the air shifted as the Council members considered the wisdom behind Obi-wan's words. Even Yoda rubbed his chin in deep thought.

As the Council members contemplated Obi-wan's reasoning, she had the distinct feeling that she was being watched. Obi-wan turned her head to the right only to find Skywalker staring at her. She could not discern his features underneath his hood, but was able to determine that he was staring at her by the way his head remained inclined in her direction. Undaunted by his scrutiny, Obi-wan raised an eyebrow in response. Skywalker still did not look away.

Obi-wan's attention was drawn back to the Council by Master Windu's voice.

"We do not know what we are truly dealing with here. That is why we have assigned you both to this mission. You are two of the only Jedi available on Coruscant capable of handling this mission. Obi-wan, you are one of the only Jedi Master's that we can spare, and Knight Skywalker is one of the strongest Jedi within the Order. Between the two of you the Council believes that you can resolve this matter, and bring an end to the disruption of our supply lines," Windu explained.

 _Haven't they listened to a word I've said_? Obi-wan thought wearily. Obi-wan was reluctant to be relieved off her duties as a medic, the Hall's of Healing were already short staffed as it was, to take a Healer with her experience and assign them elsewhere was a great folly on the Council's part. Why couldn't they see that?

In her opinion enough, was enough.

"Master I must object. The Halls of Healing are understaffed as it is. I have a duty to my patients, and there a mercy missions that must be organised. If I undertake this mission I must try and find someone to take my place. I need time to give a handover, and I..." her protest was cut off by Yoda.

"And do so you shall Obi-wan," the wizened Master told her firmly, pointing at her as he did so.

"Yes Master," Obi-wan ceded reluctantly, and bowed her head in deference. It was futile to protest any further, continuing to do so would get her nowhere.

"You have tonight to prepare, and tie up any loose ends. Tomorrow you will begin your investigation," Master Windu ordered.

Obi-wan was mentally listing all the tasks that she had to complete within that limited time. Who would assume her duties? Barriss, perhaps or her friend Teek Ru might be accommodating. She was almost dreading Master Vokara's reaction to the Council's judgement, while her Master would grudgingly accept it; she certainly would not like it.

"Well then Master Kenobi and I had best be going," Skywalker announced brusquely, before departing the chambers.

Obi-wan stared after his retreating figure as the doors hissed closed behind him, unable to believe what she had witnessed. Had Skywalker just _dismissed_ himself? Without the Council's approval?

"Anymore to say have you Obi-wan?" Yoda asked.

Baffled as she was by Skywalker's behaviour, she almost did not fully register what Yoda was saying.

"No Master I have nothing more to add," Obi-wan admitted.

"Then go you must," Yoda dismissed her and gestured towards the door.

Obi-wan bowed to the Council, and exited the chamber.

* * *

As Obi-wan departed the official Council chambers she came out into a large atrium, only to find Skywalker's receding figure striding into the small entry hall, which linked the atrium to the turbolift.

Obi-wan quickly made to follow after him, jogging to close the distance between them.

"Knight Skywalker!" she called.

Skywalker ceased in his stride, but did not turn around to face her.

Obi-wan used the opportunity to catch up with him. Just before she reached his side, Skywalker resumed pacing down the hall.

Obi-wan found herself having to walk faster in order to keep up with his long strides.

"I suppose that we will be working together for a while," she said in an attempt to initiate a conversation.

Skywalker provided her with no reply as he continued to walk down the hall. His frustration, and resentment rippled clearly through the Force, and she could only guess where it was coming from. Perhaps he wanted to be assigned off world on the frontlines of battle.

Obi-wan frowned as Skywalker continued to ignore her. This would not do. If they wished to complete this mission efficiently, both parties had to be on amicable terms, which meant that they had to acknowledge each other. Like it or not, she and Skywalker were stuck together until they completed their mission.

"Excuse me Knight Skywalker?"

There was still no answer from Skywalker. Between the Council meeting, and now Skywalker's attempts to ignore her Obi-wan's patience was wearing thin.

They both paused before the turbolift. As Skywalker made to press the control panel to open the door, Obi-wan used her Jedi reflexes to swiftly manoeuvre her body so that she stood between him and the door panel, effectively blocking his access.

Skywalker's outstretched hand clenched into a fist, before he dropped his arm back to his side.

"Excuse me Knight Skywalker?" Obi-wan repeated.

The Jedi Knight in question looked away from her, and she could only see the side of his hood.

"Knight Skywalker?" Obi-wan pressed, not dissuaded in the slightest.

"What?" Skywalker finally snapped.

"When someone addresses you it is customary to acknowledge them," Obi-wan informed him.

Skywalker sharply turned his head down to her. The shadows created by his hood obscured his face, but the lights of the Coruscanti traffic gleaming through the window and the dim illumination of the hallway globes allowed her to make out his eyes.

Obi-wan was not one to consider trivial things, particularly when she had crucial matters at hand to think about, but there was no way a person could not notice _those_ eyes.

They were such a distinctive blue, even with the poor lighting.

"You have my attention, now what do you want?" Skywalker demanded.

Obi-wan, all too aware that she had been distracted promptly spoke up.

"An introduction," she said simply.

She sensed Skywalker's astonishment clearly in the Force, a stark contrast to his prior irritable mood.

"What?" Skywalker asked incredulously.

"When people meet each other for the first time, it is customary for them to introduce themselves to one another," Obi-wan continued.

A tense silence followed as neither made any attempt to make a proper introduction. Obi-wan sighed. If she wished to get anywhere with Skywalker then she had to get straight to the point. It reminded her of Barriss, except where her informal apprentice had been hesitant, Skywalker seemed abrupt.

Taking the initiative, Obi-wan held out her hand in a greeting.

"My name is Obi-wan Kenobi," Obi-wan introduced herself.

Skywalker looked down at her proffered hand. He exhaled audibly before hesitantly reaching out his own hand. Obi-wan promptly grabbed it, and shook his hand firmly.

She felt an unusual flicker in the Force when she touched his hand, but could not discern what it was and so she ignored it.

When she looked up she found Skywalker gazing down at her face.

"And your name is?" she pressed, knowing she had his full attention.

"Anakin Skywalker," he said wearily.

"Well Anakin-May I call you Anakin?" when she received no reply she continued, "It's a pleasure to meet you Anakin. Now down to business, I suggest that we meet outside the archives at 0:700 hours tomorrow morning. Is that acceptable?" she inquired.

When Obi-wan received no answer, she interpreted it as an affirmative.

"Ok it's settled then," she declared.

"Obi-wan?" Skywalker said.

"Yes?" Obi-wan replied, taken back as she had not expected him speak given his reluctance before.

"You are still holding onto my hand," Skywalker told her, sounding lightly amused.

Obi-wan blinked, before comprehension dawned on her. She looked down at their still co-joined hands.

"Oh, of course, sorry about that," she apologized, and quickly detracted her hand from Skywalker's.

She shifted her body around to face the control panel, and pressed the button to open the door of turbolift.

Neither said a word as they both stepped into the turbolift. Obi-wan deliberately avoided looking in Skywalker's direction, keeping her gaze level with the door.

As the turbolift travelled down the spire, Obi-wan found herself pondering the mystery that was Anakin Skywalker.

He was certainly one of the most unusual Jedi she had ever encountered. He turned up late for a Council meeting only to demand answers, and then dismissed himself. Any emotion he felt, he seemed to make no effort to hide. And he seemed to change moods so abruptly.

Was he always this _unpredictable_ and _impulsive_?

Obi-wan was brought out of her musings as the elevator came to a halt. The light on the panel flashed, reminding her that it was the level she needed to get off at.

The door slid open, and Obi-wan made to exit the turbolift. Pausing in the doorway, she turned back and politely inclined her head to Skywalker.

"I will see you tomorrow then," she said.

Obi-wan's statement was met with silence. Not waiting around for a reply, she departed the turbolift. He would meet her in the archives tomorrow or he wouldn't. Only tomorrow would tell.

As Obi-wan walked away, she had the distinct feeling that he was staring after her. Only when she heard the turbolift doors close, did she spare a glance over her shoulder.

This evening had certainly brought about many developments, and everything seemed clouded.

But for all of Obi-wan's reservations, there was one thing that she was certain of.

Skywalker was an _enigma_ , and she had the impression that this mission with him would exhaust her more than a Council meeting ever could.


	4. Chapter 3: Intrigue

**The Ebb and Flow**

**Disclaimer:** Star wars belongs to Disney and George Lucas. I make no profit from this.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Intrigue**

If there was one thing Obi-wan knew, it was that a Jedi Master was held to a comparatively higher standard of behaviour than any other Jedi. Hailed amongst the most experienced and wise Jedi within Order, a Master was expected to be a model of self-discipline and serenity. A living emblem of the Jedi Code in practice, and a testament to its validity.

Therefore, when in disagreement with another party a Jedi Master as a rule did not rant. They did however express their opinion in a constructive and introspective manner.

Like her former Master was choosing to do at that moment, though rather heatedly in Obi-wan's opinion.

As Obi-wan had anticipated, Master Vokara did not take to her new assignment favourably; however what she had not counted on was the way in which her former Master had reacted upon hearing the news.

Obi-wan was grateful for the closed door, as it meant no one else could bear witness to her former Masters uncharacteristic behaviour.

Master Vokara proceeded to pace back and forth in the space between her desk and the door, every step slow and deliberate as she contemplated the repercussions of Obi-wan's very soon to be absence from the Halls of Healing.

Obi-wan found herself preoccupied by similar thoughts. She only had until the early hours of the morning to find another Healer to assume her duties and to give her replacement an adequate handover. There was also her own lingering apprehension, as she was unsure as to the duration for her most recent assignment.

But Obi-wan was nothing if not dutiful. She would carry out her assignment, despite her own reservations. Obi-wan could only hope that Skywalker would be as cooperative.

Master Vokara ceased in her stride inches before she reached her desk.

"I do not like this Obi-wan," she finally said, after what seemed an eternity of pacing. Master Vokara kept her back to Obi-wan, her posture stiff, every muscle in her body tensed.

Obi-wan did not quite know what to make of the twi'lek's body language, even her lekku, the trademark brain tails of her species seemed unnaturally taut.

"Nor do I Master, but the Council have given me this assignment, I could not refuse," Obi-wan stated.

Master Vokara turned to face her former padawan, tightly clasping her hands together. Outwardly her former Master's behaviour suggested that she was irritated with the Council's verdict, but Obi-wan knew better.

Obi-wan had sensed her Master Vokara's discomfort on several rare occasions over the years but even then her Master had always held a firm and unyielding Force presence.

This was different. Master Vokara was anxious, for some reason or other, and she was making no attempts to hide it. It was obvious that her Master's concerns went far beyond the issue of finding someone to assume Obi-wan's duties in her absence.

Obi-wan could not deny that she felt unbalanced by Master Vokara's reaction, to see her former mentor, a usually composed and stern woman reduced to pacing her office floor over a Council verdict was disturbing.

"I know that," Master Vokara remarked tersely. She raised one hand to her lip; a gesture that Obi-wan had been privy to countless times, one that usually indicated when her Master was in deep thought.

Obi-wan chose not to reply, simply content to wait for her Master to resume the conversation. The Chief Healer would speak when she was ready to, something that she had learned from very early on in her apprenticeship with Vokara.

After a few long moments of silence, Vokara removed her hand from her lip, inhaling deeply before she spoke.

"I know that Obi-wan," she said her voice much softer this time. "I am alarmed by the Council's decision to assign you to this mission. I cannot fathom why they would make such a decision when surely there are other Jedi who are able to undertake this mission".

"They mentioned that I was one of the only Jedi Master's they could spare," Obi-wan provided. It was true enough; most able-bodied Jedi were already assigned offworld to the Republic's various military campaigns all across the galaxy.

An unreadable expression crossed Vokara's face.

"And you said they assigned Skywalker to this mission?" Vokara asked, though it was more of a statement than an actual question.

"He might have been one of the only available Jedi Knights on-world at the time," Obi-wan reasoned. It was entirely possible, in light of the severity of the situation, for the Council to send the first available Jedi Knight they could spare.

"Or perhaps the Council intends to keep Skywalker away from the battlefield. Why else would they assign both an experienced Jedi Master and a Jedi Knight to the same mission?" Master Vokara pointed out.

Obi-wan had wondered the same thing, only to reach the conclusion that dwelling on such thoughts would only serve as a hindrance to her mission by encouraging doubt to manifest in her mind.

However Obi-wan could not deny that she was rather unsettled by her Master's theory, as Vokara was not prone to the intricacies of the Council, and made a point of avoiding it wherever possible. Vokara had once told Obi-wan that as a Healer her primary concern was for her patients, and that it was their foremost duty make sure that their patients received the greatest quality of care the Healers were able to provide.

Obi-wan fixed her gaze on her former mentor, who met her eyes grimly.

"Master?" Obi-wan queried, not quite knowing what to make of her Master's speculations.

"There have been certain rumours...within the temple," Master Vokara began, but did not elaborate.

Obi-wan's brow creased as her Master's words trailed off. Her former mentor never said anything unless she felt entirely confident in what she had to say.

"Rumours Master?" Obi-wan echoed.

Master Vokara looked at war with herself, as if in two minds of whether or not to speak further. After several long moments of silence and a heavy sigh later, Master Vokara spoke once more.

"Never you mind Obi-wan, it's nothing relevant. Our primary concern now is finding someone to assume your duties in your absence," Master Vokara told her.

The Chief Healer drew herself upright, and through the Force Obi-wan could sense her Master's resolve strengthen. Master Vokara, once again appeared the stern and steadfast woman she had always been.

Following her Master's example, Obi-wan stretched out with the Force, and allowed it to flow through her. She called on its calm strength, using it to clear her mind and detach herself from her troubled thoughts.

Already she could feel the Force flowing through her system, relaxing her muscles and easing the tension in her limbs.

Master Vokara's eyes missed nothing, and although her expression remained impassive, Obi-wan was able to sense her approval at her former apprentice's ability to focus on the matter at hand. Amazing that even after a decade of Obi-wan being a Jedi in her own right, how easily they fell into the role of mentor and student.

"Do you have any recommendations?" Master Vokara queried.

The face of a recently knighted Jedi flashed through Obi-wan's mind.

"Barriss," Obi-wan replied automatically.

Master Vokara arched an eye brow at Obi-wan's suggestion.

"Are you sure that this is unbiased counsel on your part?" the Chief Healer asked bluntly.

There was a time when Master Vokara's piercing gaze would have made Obi-wan nervous, but now she was no longer bothered by it.

"Yes Master I am sure. Barriss is capable," Obi-wan answered calmly.

Master Vokara searched Obi-wan's face for any hint of emotion. It was understandable, after all Obi-wan had instructed Barriss in the healing arts, and the girl had developed an attachment to her while under Obi-wan's tutelage.

"Alright then seek out Barriss and tell her that this is an official assignment. She will oversee your patients in your absence. I trust you will inform her of everything that those duties entail?" Master Vokara asserted.

Obi-wan lowered her eyes and inclined her head respectfully.

"Of course Master," she acquiesced.

"Then go. I will delay you no longer. We both have much to attend to," Vokara dismissed her.

Obi-wan bowed to her Master before taking her leave. As a Jedi Master, protocol did not require her to bow to another Master unless they stood before the Jedi Council, if anything it was nothing more than a formality and an open acknowledgement of Master Vokara as her mentor.

Just before Obi-wan reached to office door, Master Vokara spoke from behind her. Obi-wan turned to regard the older woman.

"Be mindful Obi-wan," she warned, "If the Council are assigning both a Jedi Master and a Jedi Knight to the same mission it means that it is too dangerous for any one Jedi to handle alone".

Obi-wan nodded.

"Yes Master," she said, before pivoting her body to face the door and palming the panel. The door hissed open, allowing the clamour from the busy hall outside to infiltrate the previously quiet office.

"And Obi-wan?" Master Vokara called.

Obi-wan paused in the door frame and glanced over her shoulder.

"May the Force be with you," her mentor said by way of farewell.

She was touched by the formal statement, as this was the closest that Master Vokara would ever come to affection.

"You too Master," Obi-wan returned simply, before departing the office. Nothing more needed to be said.

* * *

It had taken the better part of half an hour for Obi-wan to track down Barriss and confer with the young Jedi Knight. At first Barriss had been flustered by the idea of taking on Obi-wan's duties in the Jedi Master's absence, and Obi-wan had to allay the girls insecurities before they could proceed any further.

Barriss was an incredibly skilled Healer, and when one took into account her youth, it could even be suggested that she was a prodigy in the Healing Arts. However for all that she was capable, Barriss was also her own worst enemy, as there were times when she lacked faith in her own abilities. Obi-wan hoped to use this assignment as an opportunity to encourage confidence in the girl. Experience could be a wondrous teacher.

Once the girl had gotten over her initial hesitation, she had solemnly followed Obi-wan over to the Medical Records Chamber located on the east side of the Halls of Healing. Normally a handover of duties would have taken place at the Healers Station, which served as the administrative centre of the facility; however the Halls had become overcrowded with the onset of the Clone Wars.

Droids and staff constantly hustled about everywhere as they carried out their duties, and attended to the never-ending stream of patients. The Healers Station was no exception, it had become an area of organised chaos as both staff and visitors came and went. Obi-wan, desiring a place where she could discuss her duties with Barriss undisrupted, had only stopped by the station to pick up her datapad, before leading the young Jedi to the Medical Records Chamber.

The layout of chamber reminded Obi-wan of the archives, albeit less impressive. It was a rectangular shaped chamber, moderately sized, spacious enough to accommodate the rows of shelves that stored the holofiles of all previous patients' medical records. The ceiling lights provided a poor quality of illumination however the glare from the countless blue holofiles made up for it. Walls composed of a light grey plasteel had become yellow in some areas as a result of erosion, hinting at the lack of upkeep. Only a single protocol droid had occupied the chamber when Obi-wan and Barriss walked in. It had paid them no mind as Obi-wan brought Barriss up-to-date on all her new patients.

"Master Vos has only been recently been withdrawn from bacta treatment, Master Vokara wanted to keep him in the infirmary to monitor his condition for another five days while he's still recovering, but the Council overruled her. They want him to be discharged and ready to return to active duty within the next three days. So I have been administering him Krimol," Obi-wan explained. The Jedi Master could have sworn the girl tensed upon hearing the word 'council', but let it pass.

Barriss appeared rapt by Obi-wan's account as she diligently compiled notes onto her own datapad. She glanced up from the screen once Obi-wan had finished recounting Master Vos's condition, obviously waiting on further instruction.

"Do you know why I have been administering Krimol to Master Vos?" Obi-wan asked, testing the girl's knowledge. Barris did not disappoint.

"Krimol is a medication used to aid the immune system in defending against the risk of an infection and sepsis. It is an ideal anti-biotic for people who are allergic to the standardised injections we use to prevent blood poisoning. Master Vos is half Kiffar, a species whose biological systems naturally resist the injections, hence why we use an oral medication such as Krimol instead," Barriss answered perfectly.

Obi-wan was unable to prevent a proud smile from forming on her lips; Barriss had learnt her lessons well. For all the girl lacked in confidence, she was an excellent listener, a skill that spurred the ability to empathise with another life form. It was partly the reason for why Barriss was such an exceptional Healer.

"Indeed, well said Barriss. You have learnt your lessons well," Obi-wan commended.

The young Healer blushed at Obi-wan's praise, and bent her head slightly. Ever humble, it was difficult for her to accept a simple compliment, a trait that Obi-wan herself had struggled with as a padawan, until Master Vokara had discouraged it. _"False modesty is unbecoming padawan, if you do well and someone compliments you, take it for what it is, a job well done, and if you make a mistake, learn from it. Nothing more, nothing less."_ Vokara had once told her during one of her many extensive lectures _._

"Thank you Master," Barriss said quietly, a small smile gracing her lips.

"Master Vos was the most recent patient assigned to me, and now that I have brought you up-to-date is there anything you feel I need to clarify?" Obi-wan asked.

Barriss shook her head. "No Master".

"Very well, I will leave you to it then. Missions don't plan themselves I'm afraid," Obi-wan remarked wryly.

"I wish you well Master," Barriss acknowledged, and inclined her head to her former mentor. The girl resembled someone who was lost, judging by the way she bit down on her lower lip and shifted uneasily on her feet. In the Force, Obi-wan sensed both the girl's self-doubt, and her determination to prove her capabilities.

The Jedi Master placed a steady hand on the girls shoulder, and the young Jedi brought her downcast eyes up to meet Obi-wan's peaceful blue-gray ones.

"Have faith in the Force Barriss, and yourself. If you ever feel uncertain, remember you are not alone, you can always ask another Healer for help," Obi-wan reminded her.

"I won't forget Master," Barriss promised.

Obi-wan pulled her hand away from the girls shoulder, and gave her one last smile which Barriss weakly returned, before turning on her heel and taking her leave.

"Master?" Barriss spoke quietly, prompting Obi-wan to cease in her stride and look back over her shoulder. Barriss held one arm outstretched, like she had reached for Obi-wan, only to be too slow to catch her departing form.

"Yes?"

Barriss opened her mouth to speak, and then closed it again as if thinking better of it.

"It's nothing," Barriss amended.

Obi-wan studied the Jedi Knights face as best she could, ignoring the strain caused by the awkward positioning of her neck.

"Are you sure?" Obi-wan inquired.

"Positive Master," Barriss stated, only this time the girl refused to meet her eyes.

"Alright, if you are certain," Obi-wan ceded reluctantly. In her experience, sometimes it was not always wise to probe for answers. If Barriss felt that she needed to discuss something with Obi-wan, the Jedi Master could only trust that the girl would approach her eventually, or at the very least seek the advice of another experienced Jedi.

"Well I will be off then. May the Force be with you Barriss," Obi-wan farewelled.

"And you as well Master," Barriss returned.

The Jedi Master stared at the girl for a few more seconds before turning away and withdrawing from the chamber.

As Obi-wan passed into the corridor outside the Medical Records Chamber, she pondered the Jedi Knight's strange behaviour and the reason behind it. What exactly had she been meaning to ask? Should she have endeavoured to coax answers from the girl? Obi-wan shook her head lightly, clamping down onto the thought as soon as it had occurred. As a teacher, she had to let go of her attachment to her former student, and trust Barriss to carry out her duties.

No matter how much she tried to convince herself otherwise Obi-wan could not quite shake the feeling that something was amiss.

* * *

Obi-wan had only been part way to the Jedi Command Centre before Master Stass Allie had cornered her in the foyer of the south-east tower, awaiting the turbolift to take her up to the required floor.

Ignoring her apprehension, and the jitters in her stomach, Obi-wan accompanied Master Stass Allie to a nearby meditation room. A pervasive silence hung in the air between them, and neither said a word as Stall Allie led them to the secluded meditation room.

The room itself was like any of the innumerable meditation chambers found all over the temple. It had a low ceiling, shutters on the interior of the window panes to occlude the cityscape and was sparsely furnished, with nothing more than a few small cushioned chairs to cater to those seeking to meditate.

Obi-wan supposed that the intention of the decor was to induce a sense of peace in its occupants; however it failed to inspire any sort of tranquillity within her. She was much too alert, poised for whatever the Jedi Master had to say.

Master Stass Allie maintained a more than polite distance across from Obi-wan, as both women regarded the other with carefully guarded expressions. The Council Master was the first to break the pending silence, her voice terse and matter-of-fact.

"I will not waste your time, I am sure you know why I sought you out," Stass Allie said, cutting to the chase.

"I'm guessing it has something to do with the recently assigned mission?" Obi-wan speculated. She could see no other reason for why the Tholothian woman would seek her out, unless of course they needed to discuss medical matters pertaining to a patient. Otherwise the Jedi Master preferred to steer clear of Obi-wan, and as unbecoming as it was, for Obi-wan the feeling was mutual.

Master Stass Allie's violet eyes scrutinised Obi-wan's every movement, making Obi-wan particularly aware of how she portrayed herself to the Council Master before her. Obi-wan was careful to keep her posture relaxed, feet evenly spaced apart, hands by her sides, her palms open, and her facial expression devoid of any emotion.

"More specifically _your_ assigned mission," Stass Allie implied.

"My assigned mission?" Obi-wan echoed in confusion, a slight frown marring her features. What was the woman alluding to?

The Jedi Master nodded, the shadows cast on her face by the window pane shutters gave her a grim and harsh look, but something fiery burnt in those violet toned irises. A strange feeling flickered in Obi-wan's Force senses, but she could not identify it as Stass Allie maintained strong mental shields, and an unparalleled skill of emotional self-control. It was why the Council Master held such an unnerving presence, often she could read a person, but they couldn't read her.

"The Council wants you to keep a close eye on Skywalker," the Council Master informed her.

Alarm swept through Obi-wan's system, and every muscle in her body tensed as she realised the truth. So this was why the Council had assigned her to the mission, using her status as one of the only Jedi Master's available on Coruscant, as a pretext, to spy on Skywalker.

"They want me to spy on him," Obi-wan concluded, stunned.

In all honesty Obi-wan didn't quite know what to make of the information. Shock was her first reaction, followed by disbelief. Just earlier this evening she had dismissed the idea of intrigue within the Order, and yet here she was being asked to spy on a fellow Jedi, by the Jedi High Council no less. What was the galaxy coming to?

Master Allie tilted her head faintly, unfazed by Obi-wan's astonishment.

"That's a rather crass way of putting it, but yes we want to you monitor Skywalker's actions," Master Allie answered evenly.

"Why?" Obi-wan asked pensively.

"You witnessed his behaviour during the Council meeting. His misconduct, his lack of restraint and don't tell me you didn't sense his anger, because we all felt it," the Council Master told her matter-of-factly.

Despite her intention to tread carefully, Obi-wan was unable keep from questioning Master Allie further.

"Then why didn't the Council pull him up for his behaviour while in session?" Obi-wan prodded.

A slight twitch of Master Allie's eye brows, was the only indicator that she was annoyed by Obi-wan's inquiry.

"That," Master Allie considered, "Would be dangerous".

Obi-wan did not respond. Dangerous? Did the Council, actually _fear_ Skywalker?

Her perplexity must have been evident on her face, for Stass Allie continued.

"Skywalker's powers have grown exponentially, and alarmingly so. And so many look up to him, Jedi and civilians alike. You've probably heard rumours about him. However, as you have personally witnessed the boy has no control over himself or his emotions. Skywalker is a wildcard, he is completely unpredictable. We have to handle him carefully," Stass Allie elaborated.

A shiver ran down Obi-wan's spine as she began to fully comprehend the entirety of the precarious situation the Council seemed dead set on placing her in. She didn't like the way Stass Allie used the term 'handle', as if Skywalker were an untamed beast. And she couldn't help but wonder if that was Master Allie's own words, or her speaking for the Council as a whole.

"You think Knight Skywalker might be tempted by the dark side." This time it wasn't a question.

Stass Allie's gaze scanned her face, before she deigned to provide Obi-wan with a reply.

"Yes. And Skywalker isn't the only one with a blatant disregard for authority. There are several so called 'independent minded' Jedi and factions within the Order who threaten to undermine our traditions, and all that we stand for as Jedi with their radical mindset. Some of them even look up to Skywalker, particularly many younger Jedi. Obi-wan, don't you see? This is about the security of the Order," Master Allie explained fervently.

This was the most show of emotion that Obi-wan had ever witnessed from the woman. In some ways, Master Allie reminded her of Master Windu, as both shared an unwavering dedication to the Jedi Order as a whole, and unified entity. A concept that Skywalker supposedly now posed a threat to.

Obi-wan's head spun, as the the woman's words weighed upon her mind. Master Vokara had warned Obi-wan to be mindful, but for once in her life Obi-wan was entirely unsure of who or what exactly she needed to be mindful of.

"And what will the Council do with the information I provide on Skywalker, if I were to spy on him?" Obi-wan asked tentatively.

Master Allie's piercing gaze, admittedly made Obi-wan uncomfortable, but it was her next words that gave her pause.

"If Skywalker cannot be controlled, then he will need to be contained," Master Allie said resolute, her face completely impassive. To Obi-wan, Master Allie's beautiful face, seemed more severe than it had ever been.

Obi-wan did not need to know what Master Allie meant by 'contained'. She understood the meaning well enough, as an initiate she had heard the rumours whispered within the halls about Jedi who lost their way and turned to the dark side. When she was a youngling the idea of fallen Jedi suddenly disappearing never to be seen again, was merely a story. Now as an adult, she knew better, the stories were in fact true.

"So you will accept the mission?" the way in which Master Allie said it made it sound like Obi-wan had no choice in the matter.

But before Obi-wan could accept such a convoluted mission, there was something that she needed to know.

"Why did the Council select me for this assignment?" Obi-wan asked warily.

Stass Allie's lips formed into thin line, and her eyes narrowed at Obi-wan's forwardness.

"Master Yoda, and Master Windu believe that you are trustworthy," was all Master Allie had to say on the matter. Her own opinion about Obi-wan's suitability for this assignment was quite clear.

This did not sit well with Obi-wan at all. To spy on a fellow Jedi was in essence no different than a politician spying on a fellow delegate. The idea that the Council condoned such a measure, and expected her to go along with it, was almost unfathomable.

Obi-wan had always believed herself to be a loyal and dutiful Jedi but this...this felt wrong. How were the Council any better than the Separatists or the corrupt politicians within the Republic Senate if they were resorting to these under-handed tactics?

If she refused the assignment, the Council would simply find someone else to take her place, and who knew what would become of Skywalker? If the Council found enough evidence to condemn Skywalker, would they really detain him?

But if she accepted then perhaps it didn't have to come to that. Maybe Skywalker's behaviour in the Council session had been a one-off incident; maybe there was another deeper explanation behind it. Like any diagnosis everything had a reason, and it wasn't always clear. But a Jedi should never assume anything. It was one of the first lessons drilled into novice Healers. Either way Obi-wan was now determined to ascertain the truth.

Ever aware of the watchful pair of eyes on her, Obi-wan met the Council Master's violet gaze and held it.

"I accept the mission," Obi-wan agreed solemnly.

For better or for worse, Skywalker's fate might now rest in Obi-wan's hands.


	5. Chapter 4: Basis

**Disclaimer:** Star wars and Star Wars: Clone Wars belongs to Disney and George Lucas. I make no profit from this.

* * *

** Chapter 4: Basis  **

Morning came all too soon, and it wasn't before long that Obi-wan found herself waiting outside the archives. The Jedi Master was essentially operating on nothing more than three hours of troubled sleep, a strong cup of caf, and a Force Healing technique that boosted her vitality.

If only the Force could solve her most recent problem.

Skywalker was late again. Obi-wan was not altogether surprised, his conduct last night had enlightened her on how much he adhered to protocol. The fact that Skywalker was late did not irk her, it was the principle.

Now Obi-wan was not a complete stickler for the rules and formal manners like Master Vokara but she believed in basic etiquette. If one was late for a meeting or an engagement it was considered polite to inform the person who was being put out.

Already from her position outside the main entrance hall Obi-wan had counted a steady queue of at least ten Jedi who had accessed the Jedi Archives within the last fifteen minutes. Five minutes ago Obi-wan had been approached by Master Jocata Nu, an elderly human woman and the Chief Librarian to ask her if she was in need of assistance. Obi-wan had declined politely, and the woman had cast her one last curious glance before continuing on her way. Master Jocasta could not be blamed for her curiosity, she was merely doing her job as overseer and it was rather uncommon to see a Jedi Master loitering outside the Archives.

Peering down at the screen of her data pad, Obi-wan let out a soft sigh. It seemed that she hadn't even bat an eyelash, before fifteen minutes extended into twenty minutes. Like most Jedi Master's, Obi-wan was an extremely patient person, however she did not have all day to wait around for Skywalker.

Perhaps he had opted to refuse the mission, or worse he may have collected the mission's intel from the Jedi Command Centre only to strike off on his own. It was a cringe-worthy notion that Skywalker would try to conduct this investigation on his own merit, however judging by his behaviour last night, she couldn't rule out the possibility. Force help them both if she had to report _that_ to the Council.

After she had accepted the assignment to keep surveillance on Skywalker, Stass Allie had given her a comlink which she would use to make her report to the Council. The comlink was a small device, and weighed next to nothing, however when Master Allie had placed it into her hands, the comlink had felt unnaturally heavy, like it served as a physical reminder of the dubious situation Obi-wan was in.

The mission went against every core tenet she embraced as a Jedi, sacred lessons which had been imparted to her since near infancy. If a Jedi could not trust a fellow Knight, who could they trust? She wondered if the young Jedi knew the full extent of the Council's distrust towards him and the tight rope upon which he balanced.

Skywalker had been deemed a possible threat to the security of the Order, and now the Council expected her to discover the truth. Whatever she reported to the Council could ultimately determine the young Jedi's future, not something to be taken lightly.

As a loyal Jedi, she should carry out her assignment without any qualms, but she could not rid her conscious of lingering guilt. War often resulted in people doing contentious things and she was not so naive as to believe that Jedi were the shining exception. But if the Jedi sacrificed all their morals, what did it make them? The ends did not justify the means. That dangerous line of thought had led to so many Jedi falling to the dark side, the Separatist leader and former Jedi Count Dooku served as a prime example.

Shaking her head, and reaching for the Force, Obi-wan sought to clear her mind, and purge it of all thoughts related to the Council. A Jedi must keep themselves rooted in the present moment.

It was time to get down to business.

Obi-wan was prepared to enter the Archives, before a tremor in her Force senses prompted her to scan the entry hall, only to be greeted by the sight of Skywalker's tall figure advancing towards her. It did not take long, with his long strides, for him to reach her position from where she stood off-side to the Archive entry hall. His Force signature was unmistakable, but calmer today, as if the fire of his anger from the previous evening had simmered to an ember.

He ceased in his pace directly two metres before her. Even from this polite distance, Skywalker's height dwarfed her own.

This morning Skywalker wore his hood down, and Obi-wan took the opportunity to study his facial features. The first thing Obi-wan noticed was how startlingly young he appeared, in his early twenties at best, and although the Healer knew better than anyone that appearances could be deceptive, she almost found it hard to believe that he was the famed General who had single-handedly orchestrated numerous victories against the Separatists.

He was handsome for a human male; there was no denying that _those_ rumours were certainly true. Strong jaw, straight nose, a full mouth, tousled dark blonde hair curling at the neck, distinctive blue eyes and a tanned complexion. Posture-child for the military indeed.

Skywalker stared down at her expectantly, his hands folded together in the voluminous sleeves of his robes.

Obi-wan, all too aware that her attention had been elsewhere, cleared her throat. There was something in Skywalker's demeanour that rubbed her up the wrong way, his whole countenance, from the gleam in his eyes to his casual body posture hinted to his arrogance.

Not an assessment working out in Skywalker's favour.

Obi-wan placed her hands on her hips as she regarded him with a bemused expression.

"It's nice of you to make an appearance," she remarked dryly.

Skywalker deliberately ignored the jibe.

"You received the intel for the mission, I take it?" he inquired, indicating to the datapad in Obi-wan's right hand.

"Yes I..." she began, only to be interrupted by Skywalker.

"Good, let's go," he said shortly, before he spun on his heel, and began to walk off.

Obi-wan's irritation piqued. Why couldn't he just slow down and think for a minute? How could he hope to carry out a shared mission, without first consulting with his colleague?

"Skywalker wait!" she protested, her left arm outstretched in Skywalker's direction.

The Jedi Knight's only response was to keep up his steady pace down the hall.

"Why do I even bother?" Obi-wan muttered to herself, raising her left hand to her temple.

"Anakin!" she called, frustrated.

Unexpectedly, Skywalker came to a halt and shifted his body halfway until he was partially facing her.

He looked as irritated as she felt.

"What?" he growled.

"Hold on, we can't just rush in and break down doors," she objected, trying to make him see reason.

"Sure we can," Skywalker replied, his tone clipped.

"Say we follow this great plan of yours, and what then?" she challenged.

"We make them talk," Skywalker stated firmly.

"Jedi are not thugs Anakin," Obi-wan scolded him.

"We do not have the time to stand around debating about this," Skywalker snapped.

To Obi-wan, Skywalker resembled a thermal detonator about to explode. Over the course of their disagreement his posture had become stiff, his frown had deepened and she could have sworn that she had seen his nostrils flare when she had scolded him.

By the Force, was Skywalker always this temperamental? He reminded her of an unruly padawan, all too much like several of the impatient students she was required to instruct in the basic Healing Arts from time to time.

Obi-wan exhaled deeply in a bid to release the tension in her shoulders. In all her life she had never dealt with any one as mentally draining as this Jedi Knight. His Master must have held a legendary amount of patience, to have trained Skywalker. The man did not seem to understand the concept of listening or patience. She was beginning to understand why he was under surveillance from the Council, the Jedi Knight had no restraint, or at least none that she had witnessed so far. She hoped, for his sake, that Skywalker proved her wrong.

Time to change tactics then. Her experience with instructing headstrong, and wilful initiates in the Healing Arts had taught her a thing or two about handling their tempers.

"By all means go ahead then, and while you are doing that I will be in the Archives, analysing the intel and devising a plan that does not include bashing skulls together. If you require my assistance you know where to find me. I bid you a good day Knight Skywalker," she told him, her tone cool and polite.

The Jedi Master gave a slight bow in Skywalker's direction, before she twisted on her heel and headed towards the archive. She could feel Skywalker's eyes boring into her retreating back as she strode away. Obi-wan calculated all the steps that she took away from Skywalker as she waited to see if he would follow her.

Sure enough she heard Skywalker's heavy footsteps resounding against the polished surface of the corridor as he pursued her. A few seconds later Skywalker came up from behind and fell into step beside her just as she reached the entry to the archives.

Obi-wan's Force senses caught trickles of Skywalker's annoyance being sent her way. She focused on the extensive layout of the First Hall before her, pointedly ignoring him. No longer would she chase after Skywalker like he was a wayward youngling.

"Why are we wasting time? We already have a list of culprits involved in the hijacking our supply lines and the suspected whereabouts for their base of operations here on Coruscant. You've reviewed the data. What more do we need?" Skywalker demanded.

Obi-wan glanced at him from the corner of her eye as if she had only noticed he was there.

"Oh hello. That was short, how did the mission go?" she asked, falsely cheerful. The Healer could almost imagine Master Vokara's distasteful frown. Her former Master had always disapproved of Obi-wan's dry sense of humour.

Skywalker's dour expression and rigid shoulders suggested that he, like Master Vokara did not care for her dry wit.

"Just tell me why we are wasting our time in the Archives, instead of routing out these culprits," he barked.

Obi-wan turned her head to regard him and tilted her head up to meet his eyes as they rounded a sharp bend.

"I have a plan," she announced confidently.

Skywalker arched an eye brow, and cocked his head slightly.

"You have a plan," he repeated slowly.

"Indeed I do," she confirmed, a small smile tugging at her lips. Keeping Skywalker on his toes was proving to be an unexpected source of amusement.

"And what exactly is the basis for this plan?" Skywalker asked, sceptical.

Obi-wan knew it was best to let sleeping Krayt dragons lie, and that it was completely unprofessional on her part to make any further jokes, but Skywalker's comment provided her with an opportunity that was too golden to ignore.

"My brain. It's called thinking. You should try it some time. I find it works very well," Obi-wan quipped.

Skywalker scowled. "That is not funny".

"On the contrary I find it hilarious," she tucked a stray hair behind her ear, and went on, "that you believe that we can charge in and route out an organisation which we scarcely know anything about".

"Like I said before we have the location of the base and the list of..." Skywalker's voice began to rise, but Obi-wan cut across from him.

"A list of suspects, who may or may not be involved with the organisation," she pointed out.

"You didn't answer my question, why are we in the archives?" Skywalker pressed.

Obi-wan did not reply, and looked ahead, making out the bright red carpet of the upcoming Rotunda, the centre of the Archives. Both Jedi stepped through the archway of the corridor, and into the Rotunda.

The Rotunda was a vast, circular chamber interconnected with four extensive corridors, all of which led to different sections of the Archives. If one looked up, they could see the balustrade of the upper levels, including the library, Obi-wan's intended destination.

Obi-wan sought to cross the expanse of the room, and reach the corridor which led to the turbolift, but was thwarted by Skywalker grabbing onto her forearm.

She was forced to pause in her stride, as Skywalker abruptly swung around to stand before her. Obi-wan glanced up at him questionably.

"Why are we in the archives?" Skywalker interrogated.

"Because we need a second opinion," she told him curtly.

Skywalker's brows narrowed in confusion, and his hand dropped from her forearm.

"What?" he asked puzzled.

"Neither of us has the expertise in handling such a delicate operation, normally the Council would assign a Jedi Investigator to under-take such a mission, but seeing as they are all assigned elsewhere due to the war, I believe that we could benefit from a professional second opinion, don't you?" Obi-wan reasoned.

Skywalker shifted his feet slightly, and crossed his arms over his chest. He kept his expression guarded, and his eyes fixated on her features. Obi-wan knew those eyes missed nothing, despite his recent foolhardy behaviour, by all accounts Skywalker was an intelligent person. After all one did not become the Republic's most renowned general and note-worthy Jedi at such a young age without a certain amount of cunning.

"And just who," Skywalker held up a leather gloved hand, a small and tight gesture, "will provide this expert opinion?" His tone was cynical and faintly mocking.

"Master Tera Sinube," Obi-wan answered simply, paying no heed to the sarcastic note in Skywalker's voice.

Skywalker pressed his lips together, and drew in a long breath through his nose.

"I've never heard of this Tera Sinube," he spoke, every word measured.

A few years ago, when the sacred healing crystals had been stolen from the temple, Obi-wan had led the investigation to recover the lost artifacts. Out of her element, it had only been by the advice of Tera Sinube, whose knowledge of the criminal underworld had proved to be infallible, that she'd been able to retrieve the crystals and return them to the Halls of Healing.

"Master Sinube is an elder Jedi, now retired from active duty but he's an expert on the Coruscant Underworld. I've worked with him before. His advice may be invaluable," she informed Skywalker.

After several tense moments of silence, Skywalker sighed exasperatedly, and his shoulders visibly drooped.

"Fine let's talk to this Sinube then," Skywalker said in resignation.

Obi-wan nodded, her eyes twinkling with good humour.

"Follow me," she said.

* * *

Obi-wan, having traversed the extensive halls of the archives, wandered into the library with Skywalker at her heels. One did not need to be a Force-sensitive to know that Skywalker was reluctant to be here, the glower on his face expressed his feelings on the subject plainly enough.

Once they came to the centre of the library, an open spaced and hexagonal shaped area, Obi-wan took the lead, Skywalker skulking close behind her. The magnificence of the library could not be understated, eight vast halls, countless study areas lined with computer terminals and endless aisles of holofiles that housed priceless knowledge were merely one aspect of its grandeur. No matter how many times Obi-wan visited the library, she always felt a sense of awe and reverence upon entering it. There was more knowledge in the temple library than any other place in the galaxy.

Obi-wan, by stroke of luck, managed to locate Master Jocasta Nu in one of the innumerable aisles, inspecting a holofile. The elderly woman peered up at the pair upon sensing their approach and returned the holofile to the shelf.

"Master Kenobi," she acknowledged by way of greeting. Master Jocasta glanced apprehensively at Skywalker's large figure looming behind Obi-wan. "Knight Skywalker," she added uncertainly.

Obi-wan could feel the body heat emanating from Skywalker as he stepped up closer from behind her, and she tried to ignore it.

The Healer inclined her head respectfully to the Chief Librarian.

"Madame Jocasta," Obi-wan intoned formally.

The librarian blinked and the wrinkled lines of her face were made more prominent by the creasing of her silver eye brows as she regarded the pair cautiously. Obi-wan knew that it was Skywalker who inspired this reaction, as she had been at ease when she had approached Obi-wan previously that morning. The healer wondered whether it was due to Skywalker's intimidating physical appearance, or something more elusive.

If it was the former than Obi-wan could sympathise with Master Jocasta, in those dark robes Skywalker favoured, and with his large silhouette he resembled an overgrown hawk-bat. If it was the later reason Obi-wan did not wish to know, she was already buried deep enough in intrigue as it was.

"How may I be of assistance?" Master Jocasta asked pensively, and focused her watery blue gaze on Obi-wan.

"Do you know where we might be able to find Master Sinube?" Obi-wan inquired politely.

The librarian cast one last wary look at Skywalker and nodded. "Of course. Please follow me, if you will".

Master Jocasta motioned the pair of younger Jedi to follow her. She led them through a glowing labyrinth of holofiles, perched in an orderly fashion on their designated shelves until at last they reached an isolated study section of the library. The study area was furnished simply by nothing more than vertical rows of desks, chairs and computer terminals.

At present the study area was unoccupied, except for one person, Master Sinube, who just so happened to be resting his head on the desk, and taking an early morning nap.

Skywalker came up to flank Obi-wan's right side, and looked down at her with a meaningful expression that said he was not impressed.

Master Jocasta turned her body to face the pair and gave them a knowing smile.

"Well I trust you can take it from here," she stated lightly.

Obi-wan bowed to the Chief Librarian and, attempted to return the smile, although it came out more as a grimace.

"Thank you Master, we appreciate the help," Obi-wan said.

Skywalker predictably offered no comment. Master Jocasta, avoiding direct eye contact with Skywalker, dipped her head in one last salute, and shuffled away, leaving the two Jedi alone with the dozing Master Sinube.

Obi-wan stifled a sigh at the image the sleeping Master Sinube presented. He certainly didn't look like an expert on the Coruscant Underworld, not while using the terminal keypad as a makeshift pillow and snoring away.

She shifted her attention to Skywalker, who tilted his head.

Skywalker swept his arm out in an over-exaggerated gesture. "Well you wanted to talk to with Master Sinube, so talk with him," he insisted shortly.

Obi-wan ignored the biting note in his voice, and approached the sleeping form of Master Sinube. Soft snores could be heard from his beaked mouth as she stepped up to the side of his chair. Obi-wan placed a gentle hand on the elderly Jedi's shoulder and spoke his name.

"Master Sinube," she called softly.

The Jedi stirred, but he continued to snore.

"Oh great this is really helpful," Skywalker muttered underneath his breath. Obi-wan payed him no mind as she addressed the senior Master once more.

She spoke louder this time. "Master Sinube".

The wizened Master started awake at the increased volume of Obi-wan's voice. A muffled and garbled noise escaped his lips, as he slowly lifted his head.

"What...Who...?" Master Sinube mumbled incoherently.

"Master Sinube," Obi-wan said. The Master fixed one bulbous and dilated pupil on the Healer beside his chair.

"Do I know you?" Master Sinube asked curiously, his tone still coarse from sleep.

Obi-wan's lips curled upward into a fond smile. The Force aura surrounding him was bright and clear, like the waters of a Nubian river, calm and predictable in its current. She'd always liked the senior Master, he was a kind and honest soul, a refreshing change from all the intrigues she had been inadvertently pulled into within the last twelve hours.

"Yes you do know me Master," she answered, dropping her hand from his shoulder.

The Master blinked, slowly, once, then twice, before comprehension dawned on his reptilian features.

"Obi-wan?"

The Healer nodded, a smile still etched onto her face.

"It's good to see you again Master Sinube," Obi-wan greeted warmly.

"And you as well young one. What brings you to the archives?" the senior Master asked.

"If it's not too much of a bad time, my colleague and I require your assistance in our pending investigation," she explained.

"Colleague?"

At Master Sinube's inquiry, Obi-wan glanced over her shoulder to where Skywalker stood silently observing the exchange. She waved him over with her free hand, the other still clutching her data pad to her side.

Skywalker uncrossed him arms from his chest with a sigh and rolled his eyes. He sauntered towards them at his own pace. Obi-wan would have reprimanded him had Master Sinube not spoken first.

"Hello there, and who might you be?" Master Sinube asked brightly.

Skywalker did not deign to reply. Obi-wan's eyes narrowed at his rudeness. Her patience with him was wearing thin. First Skywalker arrived late, then there was his brusqueness with her, his refusal to acknowledge Master Jocasta, and now he ignored Master Sinube. Whatever Skywalker's issues were, it didn't excuse his disrespectful behaviour, none of them deserved to be on the receiving end of his contempt. She was going to discuss this with him later. If this partnership was going to work between them than Skywalker needed to readjust his attitude for both their sakes.

"This is Anakin Skywalker, my colleague for the duration of this mission," Obi-wan introduced Skywalker, trying to keep her voice neutral.

Skywalker did not appear very amicable, his posture was upright, and he had resumed the crossing of his arms.

Master Sinube gave Obi-wan a meaningful look.

"Your friend is not much of a morning person is he?" Master Sinube commented.

Skywalker scowled, and his lips compressed into a thin line. The Force rippled with Skywalker's growing frustration.

"It is rather early in the morning," Obi-wan agreed.

"Ah well, don't worry you have the whole morning to cheer up then!" Master Sinube told Skywalker cheerfully.

The young Jedi Knight merely turned his head away, finding greater interest in his surroundings than the two Master's. Obi-wan did not miss the way in which his hands grasped tightly onto his forearms.

"How may I assist you with your investigation?" Master Sinube inquired, deliberately ignorant of Skywalker's ire.

"Data from Jedi Intelligence indicates that the group interfering with our supply lines have their main base of operations here on Coruscant. We have a list of people suspected to be aligned with the group. But we thought that it would be beneficial to consult with an expert given that this is not our usual sort of mission," Obi-wan replied.

Master Sinube held out a four fingered hand. "May I please have a look at that list?"

Obi-wan complied and passed her datapad over to the Master. A chime filled the air as Master Sinube touched a datapad icon to activate the device.

"We have no idea as to the hierarchy of this organisation, so we don't know how these suspects fit in with the investigation," she said as Master Sinube mulled over the still loading device.

The senior Master chuckled "In a little bit of a vague situation then are you?"

Obi-wan's lips twitched with amusement. "Exactly".

Master Sinube looked up from the datapad and turned his tapered head to Skywalker, who had finally decided to grace them with his attention.

"Well let's see what we can do to remedy that, shall we?" he said pleasantly to the young Jedi.

Obi-wan observed that although Skywalker maintained his close off body language, he had stopped clenching his forearms. In the Force, his dark mood lessened and the shadows drawn tightly around his aura receded. He was no doubtlessly taken off guard by Master Sinube's easy going and friendly nature.

She tore her gaze away from Skywalker at the high-pitched noise of the datapad as it uploaded the main screen.

Master Sinube's gnarled fingers hovered over the screen. "Now where is this list you were talking about?"

Obi-wan stretched out a hand and touched an icon. "Here," she indicated, as the data screen loaded the list of suspects.

"Now let's see," Master Sinube said. The ancient Master hummed to himself as he scanned the intel.

"Where do you recommend we start?" Skywalker asked gruffly.

Obi-wan glanced up at his question, and noted that Skywalker had situated himself to the right of Master Sinube's chair and was leaning over to get a better view of the datapad.

"We would have to question someone of relative unimportance, someone under the radar," Obi-wan mused.

"Kind of difficult when we don't even know who fits that description," Skywalker challenged.

She met his eyes briefly before her attention shifted back to Master Sinube, and the data pad screen. It was quite hypocritical of him to comment, when he had been the one so adamant on routing out everyone on the list without a solid plan. But at least he was contributing to the discussion, even if he was merely repeating what she had said earlier.

A name on the screen caught Obi-wan's interest, one that she recalled from when she'd previously reviewed the intel for the mission.

"What about him?" Obi-wan asked, indicating to the name on the screen. Master Sinube tapped the screen with a clawed hand and brought up the profile. The aforementioned profile displayed an image of a patrolian, a small-built aquatic species that resembled a bipedal fish with their soft-hued scales and fin-like ligaments.

"His name is Bannamu. He's a minor thief. Spends his time in the slum district," Master Sinube read the profile out loud.

"Sounds promising," Obi-wan said thoughtfully, lifting a hand to her lips.

"Perhaps you two won't mind paying him a visit?" Master Sinube suggested.

Obi-wan's eyes once more drifted up to Skywalker. His expression was unreadable. In that moment, the Healer was reminded of her dreaded assignment, and a queasy sensation formed in the pit of her stomach as guilt ate away at her from the inside out. How could she berate Skywalker for his behaviour, when she was deceiving him by acting as the Council's spy? The more she reflected upon it, the more Obi-wan realised that she had no right to consider herself morally superior.

Looking at Skywalker now, wary and guarded as he was, a decision formed in Obi-wan's mind. A Jedi should be able to trust a fellow Jedi, and that was exactly what she was going to do.

"That...would be up to my colleague," she said at last.

Blue eyes blinked at her, as Skywalker regarded her carefully, and his mouth fell open slightly. After a few long moments of awkward silence, Skywalker regained his composure.

"I think that we should find this Bannamu, and find out what he knows," Skywalker said pensively.

"Splendid!" Master Sinube said. He extended an arm in Skywalker's direction and gestured to his cane reclining against the desk. "Be a good lad, and hand me that will you".

Skywalker acquiesced, and handed the cane to the seemingly venerable Jedi. Master Sinube, using his cane as a crutch, rose slowly from the chair, a muffled groan escaping his lips as his old bones protested at the movement.

The two younger Jedi watched with idle curiosity, as Master Sinube strolled away from the desk, his cane resounding against the polished floors with an audible _click_ , his tail swishing behind him.

He paused by a nearby shelf, and threw them an impatient look over his shoulder.

"Well aren't you coming? As lovely as this morning is, you have a mission to carry out and we don't have all day," the elderly Jedi told them.

Obi-wan exchanged glances with Skywalker, before turning her head to stare at Master Sinube.

"Master?" she asked uncertainly.

"You can't go undercover wearing Jedi robes! Come young ones! And don't forget your datapad Obi-wan!" the older Master reminded her.

When Obi-wan had thought about consulting with Master Sinube for the investigation, this was not specifically what she had in mind. But still, she was grateful for his voluntary assistance, unexpected as it was.

Skywalker gave her a questioning look, and Obi-wan shrugged.

"Come along young Jedi!" Master Sinube urged.

At the elder Jedi's insistence, Obi-wan hastily picked up her datapad, and followed after Master Sinube, falling in to step with the ancient Jedi. Skywalker copied her lead, and flanked the Master's left side. Master Sinube's bent over posture made him appear diminutive between the two humans.

The two young Jedi continued on their way in silence, and all that could be heard was the _click_ , _click_ , _click_ of Master Sinube's cane against the floor's surface.

"What a marvellous day to plan a mission!" Master Sinube said jovially.

Skywalker shot Obi-wan a sidelong bemused expression over the elder Master's head as the symphony of _click_ , _click_ , _click_ filled her ear-drums.

Obi-wan sighed. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**I couldn't help but put Master Sinube's character in there, he's from the clone wars tv series. for those unfamiliar with the series or who can't recall, Master Sinube was the old guy who helped Ahsoka find her stolen lightsaber. his character is so awesome! his cane is actually his lightsaber. He seems to be a lot less judgemental/traditional than yoda, and i wanted to show that there are still unjaded people in the Jedi Order, given all the ambiguity Obi-wan has been put through in the last few chapters. as to why female!Obi-wan and Anakin followed him, from what I've observed from star wars lore Jedi seem to defer to their elders a lot, so in this fic i feel its kinda embedded in the Jedi cultural mindset.**


	6. Chapter 5: Underworld

**Disclaimer:** Star wars belongs to Disney and George Lucas. I make no profit from this.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Underworld**

The lower-levels of Coruscant never knew the break of day. Down here, a person could go a whole lifetime without seeing the sky above. To Obi-wan, it seemed like a cruel fate, to live in a world perpetually covered in darkness,to have all natural light jutted out by the monumental skyscrapers whose privileged residents had never understood what it truly meant to scrape together a living.

The under-city, considered to be the dregs of Coruscanti society was a hot bed for crime and poverty. No one above cared what happened to the denizens of the under-city, provided they stayed below, amongst the rest of the 'rabble'. Crime had thrived since the onset of the Clone Wars, illegal arms dealing, slavery, the selling of illicit substances and innumerable other forms of crime had only become more rampant as the inter-galactic conflict dragged on. In the eyes of the Senate inter-galactic security took precedence as all finances were diverted to the war-machine of the Republic, meaning planetary-wide infrastructure of basic services had suffered a major loss of funding, and in the case of the under-levels was completely non-existent.

The existence of a Downworlder was bleak, dangerous and on average shorter than any other Coruscanti citizen.

 _There's no hope down here_. She thought grimly. For a Jedi, the worst part was in knowing that there was nothing she could do about it. It was a sad, and harsh reality that the Jedi couldn't help everyone. In the grand scheme of things, the best thing the Jedi could do for the Downworlders was to end the war, and allow the economy to rebuild so that perhaps more resources could be allocated to improving the living standard of the lower levels.

But dwelling on the ill fate of the Downworlders would not aid Obi-wan in her task-at-hand. Nor would it prevent her from _freezing her posterior_ off due the obscene amount of skin she was revealing, courtesy of Master Sinube's skewed fashion sense.

Jealousy was an extremely un-Jedi like sentiment, however she couldn't help but envy Skywalker's current attire.

Skywalker, her not so animated companion in this little venture, had been sensibly decked out in a pair of dark trousers, a simple long sleeved shirt, a spacer's duster jacket, and a pair of well-worn high boots. He looked like a rogue smuggler, or a freighter pilot.

She on the other hand resembled what Master Sinube, in all his chipper and well-meaning ignorance, called a _Lady of the Night_. An outdated term for a harlot. Needless to say, Obi-wan had not been amused.

To her dismay, her neckline was lower than she'd ever imagine it would be, her sleeves were open in multiple places streaming down her arm, her shorts were made of constricting Koorki leather and the pastel, puffy scarf draped around her shoulders that completed the ensemble gave people the impression that she had a feather duster hanging off her body.

Used to being adorned in modest rough-spun Jedi robes, Obi-wan felt too exposed in her risqué attire, like a plucked Ruka bird ready for roasting. The Healer made a mental note never to let Sinube choose her clothing again. She'd only accepted to wear such lewd trappings on the basis of practicality. There had been no time to find something more decent.

The only upside, as far as she was concerned was that her boots lacked a high heel and allowed her enough space to store her lightsaber. It was the presence of her lightsaber, the hilt solid against her ankle, which put her at ease, when she was faced with jeers from the less savoury characters of Coruscant's underbelly.

For once she did not mind Skywalker forging ahead, as his large figure proved very effective in deterring other pedestrians from their path. As Skywalker led the way down the cobbled side-walk, Obi-wan close at his heels, she found herself contemplating their target.

According to intelligence from the Archive database, Bannamu retained a hideout in this sector, and often spent his time here laying low while he waited for his next enterprise. He was believed to be a minor pick pocket contracted by local gangs for various odds and ends. Someone no one would take any major notice of should there be the need to take him into Jedi custody for further questioning.

Overall it was a good place to start their investigation.

In the distance Obi-wan could discern the fluorescent, neon icon of the Spider Arms Hostel, their destination, and if the Archive data proved correct, Bannamu's hideout. With their objective in sight, Obi-wan stepped up to Skywalker's right side.

Skywalker spared her a glance from the corner of his eye, but kept his focus on their intended location. Silence lingered between the two, and Obi-wan did not feel so inclined to break it. The young Jedi Knight had hardly spoken to her since their tense meeting that morning, and had left her to confer with Master Sinube on the finer details of their mission.

She didn't mind the lack of conversation. If she was completely honest, silence was preferable to exchanging terse comments with her not-too amicable colleague. The less she had to interact with Skywalker the better. After all she had not forgotten her _other_ separate assignment.

Skywalker, whose behaviour had so far indicated that he, like her favoured their mutual silence, surprised her by speaking.

"You better be right about this," he grumbled.

"I would rather not talk about such things out in the open," she said curtly.

A flash of Skywalker's undisguised irritation seeped through the Force, and Obi-wan strongly resisted the urge to sigh. Back to square one again. Perhaps she ought to have refrained from commenting.

"No one's listening," Skywalker's voice was clipped.

Her head snapped to the side at his arrogant statement, and she gazed up at him incredulously. Was he serious? She couldn't believe that Jedi with his reputation could be so naive. This was the _Coruscant Underworld_ they were referring to. There were unfriendly eyes and ears everywhere.

"Be mindful, anyone could be watching us right now and we may be none the wiser," she cautioned.

The Jedi Knight did not spare her a glance, but from this angle Obi-wan could see the underside of his jaw tighten.

"I sense no danger," Skywalker insisted.

Obi-wan pinched the bridge of her nose. She had encountered numerous self-assured Jedi throughout her life time, but Skywalker was steadily becoming the most over-confident Jedi she had ever had the misfortune to be acquainted with.

"Our senses are not infallible Anakin," she admonished.

"Well then perhaps your senses are not as attuned as mine," Skywalker retorted.

Obi-wan bristled, not understanding how a Jedi could be arrogant. Didn't his master teach him about humility, one of the most fundamental principles of Jedi philosophy? Or had Skywalker simply not listened when his mentor had imparted that simple wisdom?

While it was entirely possible that his danger sense was sharper than her own, given his greater experience in combat, it still did not give him clause to mock the capabilities of a fellow Jedi.

She opened her mouth, determined to lecture Skywalker on the basic tenets of humility but thought better of it, upon realising how close they were to the hostel. There would time to refute Skywalker's ill-conceived remarks later.

After all Banamu was waiting. He just didn't know it yet.

* * *

Of all the locations in the galaxy, Banamu's chosen hideout was far from the most opulent. In Obi-wan's opinion the Spider Arms Hostel was an imprecise appellation.

'Rusty' Arms Hostel suited the venue much more accurately. For there was rust _everywhere_ she looked. Corrosion tarnished the enamel of the walls, leaving lustreless grey duracreete in place of paint, and the coating of the floor was besmirched by yellow blotches, illustrating the lack of maintenance. And that was only the lobby. Obi-wan had yet to see the rest of the establishment.

"Some place they have here," Skywalker remarked, as he scanned the shabby foyer.

"It has its charm," Obi-wan interposed, prompting Skywalker to shoot her a sidelong sceptical glance, which she caught from the corner of her eye. They were not here to judge the decor. A Jedi should be above such frivolous criticism.

Directly ahead of the pair, at the far back end of the lobby was the administrators desk, occupied by a stern, matronly Rodian woman, filing her nails out of boredom. She looked up as the Jedi approached her desk, her lidless obsidian eyes regarding them with unveiled disinterest.

"May I help you?" she drawled, her voice monotone.

When the Jedi passed by her desk, Skywalker waved a hand and Obi-wan sensed as he reached out with the Force, and brushed his mind against the unsuspecting Rodian's.

"We know where we are going," he intoned, asserting his will over the woman's.

The Rodian woman reclined back into her seat, as her eyes glazed over. "You know where you are going," she repeated.

As the two Jedi continued down the passage way to the left, Obi-wan tried to put aside her own troubled thoughts. She was loathe to use the Force to coax an individual, particularly when one considered the risk of such an ability on the person's cognitive systems. Healers, whose minds were always gently intertwined with those who they treated through use of the Force, were taught to abhor such practices. The Force was there to guide, not to command. It was one of the many philosophical differences that set Healers apart from their fellow Jedi counter-parts who believed that the power to influence another person's mind was at times necessary for the greater good.

Skywalker's deep voice brought her out of her reverie. Obi-wan found herself staring at his broad back as he ploughed on ahead.

"I sense you're uneasy. What is it?" he inquired, not looking over his shoulder.

She inhaled sharply, running her tongue over her teeth, taken off guard by his unexpected question.

"It's nothing," she denied.

Skywalker threw her an unconvinced glance over his shoulder, before once more focusing his attention on the passageway ahead.

While Skywalker stalked down the corridor in a single-minded determination to find Banamu's quarters, Obi-wan gingerly followed, and wrestled with her own conscious.

Exerting one's power in the Force to undermine another's free will contradicted every ethic ingrained in her by Master Vokara's teachings. What disturbed Obi-wan the most was the casual ease with which Skywalker used his powers on the Rodian woman. She had sensed nothing from him in that moment. No grim acceptance, no remorse, no pity.

It was _alarming_ to witness a Jedi act so callously toward another sentient being. Such casual and unrestrained use of his Force abilities was a point of concern, particularly from a Force sensitive with Skywalker's raw power. If he continued to exhibit this pattern of arbitrary behaviour than she would have no choice to report what the Council feared. That Skywalker was in fact a potentially dangerous element.

 _Stars_ help them all, if that were to be the case.

 _I hope you prove me wrong Skywalker_.

* * *

Bannamu was on tenterhooks. She could gather as much from how threads of the pickpocket's anxiety permeated his aura in the Living Force. No simple closed door could deter the psychic abilities of a fully trained Jedi.

He was clearly unnerved by _something_. Was he aware of their little foray to his side of the neighbourhood?

She supposed she was about to find out.

Obi-wan watched from behind Skywalker as he stood outside the door to Banamu's suite. He palmed the control grid, and exerting his power through the Force, hijacked the security system. Well more like ripped through it, and demolished the connective wires with his mind, judging from the way in which the panel sizzled with small sparks, and the light smoke that arose from it.

Skywalker never did things by half measures it seemed. And therein lay the problem. No personal restraint made for an ill-disciplined Jedi.

The door hissed open, and the Jedi Knight in question, swept into Bannamu's quarters as if he owned the place. Obi-wan quietly trailed after him, calling upon her own Force abilities to close the door behind them.

Bannamu's quarters were small, and sparsely furnished by nothing more than a desk, a sleeping pallet and a computer terminal. The air was stale, and a foul-smell drafted in from the refresher, as if the room had not been cleaned in months.

Bannamu, who appeared as if he had been in the process of poring over the various pried apart objects on his desk (Obi-wan suspected that not all of these had been legally attained), rotated wildly in his chair at the sound of the door sealing shut.

The Patrolian's yellow-green skin took on a sickly pallor as his beady red eyes darted from one Jedi to another, panic etched into his features.

Obi-wan flanked Skywalker's left side. "You are the person they call Bannamu I presume?" she inquired.

Best that she address the situation, rather than Skywalker. She didn't trust him not to blow things out of proportion. If she enabled Skywalker to take the reins, she had a feeling that Bannamu wouldn't be in a fit position to speak by the end of this interrogation.

Bannamu's scaly fin-like limbs twitched. To his credit he managed to look affronted, despite how his voice quivered. "Who's asking?"

Skywalker chuckled darkly. "Oh, we're not asking."

Bannamu flinched at the Jedi's threat.

Obi-wan shot him an irritated glance. "Anakin," she warned. The Jedi Knight paid no heed to her, merely shifted on his feet, and clasped his hands behind his back.

"What my companion here means to say," she said, turning her attention back Bannamu, "is that who we are matters not, we simply have a few questions that we would like to ask you, answer them honestly and we will be on our way".

The thief peered up at her warily through dilated pupils. "Whatever it is I don't know anything!" he denied.

"Like we believe that," Skywalker scoffed.

_Skywalker you're not helping here..._

Pushing all thoughts of Skywalker's impromptu commentary aside, she addressed Bannamu.

"We are aware that you recently been contracted as a slicer, I was hoping you could tell us more about your occupation," Obi-wan elaborated.

She would ease into the questioning. Push too hard, too fast and the already intimated Patrolian might suffer a meltdown and become too scared to articulate a full sentence.

He was hiding something. _That_ much was obvious. Whether it was worth wile was another matter.

"Contracted? Me? No one's hired little ol' Bannamu for anything. The recessions been hard on the job market," the thief evaded.

"And yet you've managed to find employment," she noted.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Bannamu refuted, flailing his fin-like arms about.

In the Force she could detect his resolve beginning to falter, as nerves began to eat away at his psyche.

"I think you do," Obi-wan pressed.

Bannamu's chair creaked, as he fidgeted in his seat. "No, no, no. I not know what you are talking about! I am a humble..." he rambled.

"Enough!" Skywalker growled.

The Jedi Knight stalked forward menacingly and Bannamu recoiled. Skywalker's Force signature pulsed, threads of anger marring it.

Obi-wan clenched her fists, and cursed the man's short temper. She had things well and perfectly under control. Now Skywalker was going to throw a hydro-spanner in the works with his meddlesome interference and lack of self-control.

"You _will_ answer our questions," Skywalker commanded, a strong Force suggestion coating his voice.

Unfortunately for Skywalker, the Patrolian despite his fear, was not as weak-minded as his demeanour reflected. Citizens of the under-levels had to be possessed of stern stuff if they wished to survive in the Coruscant Underworld. It would take more than simple threats to break Bannamu.

"Anakin," Obi-wan hissed.

Tendrils of her own irritation seeped into the Living Force around them, and suddenly Bannamu's quarters become all the more compact, too small for all three of them to contain.

Skywalker, predictably paid her no mind, and stepped closer to Bannamu. He bent over the thief, placing his gloved hands on the rests of the chair.

"Who are you working for?" he demanded.

"No one!" Bannamu cried.

The Jedi Knight fisted a hand into the thief's shirt, and lifted him up from his seat. "You're lying!" he accused.

Legs dangling precariously in mid-air, Bannamu grasped Skywalker's wrist in a futile attempt to prise the Jedi's hand away and Obi-wan heard the fabric of his shirt stretching under Skywalker's assault.

Obi-wan, unwilling to let Skywalker proceed with his unprecedented behaviour, hastened to Skywalker's left side.

"Anakin stop this!" she ordered.

Skywalker's frown deepened. "Who are you working for?" he repeated.

"It's just a little job to get by," Bannamu gasped out.

Skywalker's grip on the thief's shirt tightened. "I hate having to repeat myself, tell us now, or I promise that you'll regret it," he threatened.

"Anakin, let him go now!" Obi-wan said firmly. Frightening people was not the Jedi way. This line of interrogation bordered on torture.

Skywalker glanced down at her briefly. "Not until he talks," he stated. _Or breaks under pressure_ , was left unspoken.

When Skywalker made no move to relinquish his hold on Bannamu, Obi-wan clutched onto Skywalker's forearm, prepared to wrest Skywalker away from the poor Patrolian.

"Anakin I will tell you one last time, let him go," she commanded.

Skywalker's expression darkened, and the Healer squeezed his bicep, as a final warning. To Obi-wan's astonishment the Jedi Knight released Bannamu, who collapsed into his chair.

Skywalker remained hovering over the frightened pickpocket. Obi-wan tentatively let go of his arm, but kept in close proximity to the fiery Jedi, knowing Bannamu's health might very well depend on it.

Bannamu trembled like a leaf, and she sensed his fear of the two Jedi pervade the Living Force. The sentiment left a bitter taste in her mouth as she once more found herself detesting the situation the Council had placed her in.

Some things couldn't be helped however and right now her primary concern was obtaining information from Bannamu, while keeping Skywalker in line.

"All we simply wish to know is who you are working for, and where we might find them," she told Bannamu, who shifted his nervous eyes to meet her own blue-grey ones.

"And then you will go?" he asked hopefully.

Obi-wan nodded. "Answer those two questions, and then we will leave you in peace," she promised.

"I advise that you speak quickly, for your sake," Skywalker interposed. Obi-wan sent another brief glance of disapproval his way, before once more fixing her gaze on the cowering Patrolian.

Bannamu lowered his scaly head, and slumped in his seat. "Ok, ok I will tell you. It's the Bloody Veermocks you're looking for," he said, voice quivering.

"That hardly tells us anything. Who the _kriffing_...?" Skywalker began only to be cut off by Obi-wan before the Jedi could go off on a tangent.

"What my friend here means is that we need you to be more specific about these Bloody Veermocks. Perhaps you can tell us who leads them, and where we might be able to find them," she interjected, ignoring the scowl she received from Skywalker.

"Granuda Flyers, she's a female Fallen. She leads the gang," Bannamu told her.

"And where might this Granuda Flyers reside?" Obi-wan pressed.

"It's not far from here, near the Utopian district, she owns the night-club Moderation. It's the Veermock headquarters," Bannamu elaborated.

A monotony of thoughts passed through her mind, as she processed the information. The Moderation night club-a local haunt of the Blood Veermocks gang, and supposedly the location of their leader Granuda Flyers. Somewhere in the Utopian District.

They now had a name and a place-a potential lead. It was more than they could have hoped for. There was only one issue left to deal with-the matter of Bannamu's silence.

Obi-wan cleared her throat. "We thank you for your co-operation. I trust you will keep this little meeting to yourself?"

The implication, _or we might have to visit a second time_ , should Bannamu choose to divulge their meeting to anyone, hung in the air unspoken.

Bannamu hastily nodded. "Of course, Bannamu will tell no one," he swore.

Obi-wan stepped back, and inclined her head in farewell. "My friend and I appreciate your discretion," she said.

Turning to address Skywalker, she halted at the sight of Skywalker stepping closer into Bannamu's vicinity. The thief instinctively shied away from the intimidating Jedi Knight.

_What in this Force-bidden galaxy is he doing now?_

Skywalker deftly placed a hand on the Patrolian's narrow forehead, and closed his eyes. Bannamu's eyes widened, and attempted to scramble away only to find his efforts fruitless, his movements pinned in place by an unseen power.

Obi-wan sensed a potent flare in the Force; Skywalker reached out with his mind, and ruthlessly invaded Bannamu's consciousness. The poor Patrolian stood no chance, his fearful protests caught in his throat as Skywalker completely crushed his will by dominating his thoughts with his mental probe.

It was unlike anything Obi-wan had ever sensed. In the Force Bannamu's presence felt like it was diminishing somehow, almost as if his very identity were being erased, all under Skywalker's power, a droid undergoing a standard memory wipe. Sensing the entire process was unnerving, but it was Skywalker himself who made her feel uneasy.

Skywalker's own Force presence felt _cold_ and unyielding. As if his blatant violation of people's rights held no meaning for him.

Overcoming her shock at his callous treatment of Bannamu, Obi-wan hurried forward, and grasped Skywalker's wrist.

"Anakin! What are you doing? Stop this now!" she ordered.

When Skywalker continued in his onslaught, of what she could only describe, as _leeching_ memories from Bannamu's consciousness, Obi-wan seized his arm away, breaking his concentration and severing his mental probing of the thief's mind.

Bannamu beady red eyes rolled back into his eye stalks and his head slackened to the side, as he passed out.

Skywalker whirled on her, and fixed her with a furious glare. "You almost broke my concentration!" he accused, jerking his arm out of her hold.

Obi-wan placed a gentle hand on Bannamu's neck, and reached out to the Force to scan his vital signs. His body's biological systems seemed to be functioning normally, there were no complications that she could detect. He would be alright, much to her relief.

"Good. I'm glad I could prevent you from doing any further harm," she snapped, removing her hand from the unconscious Patrolian.

"All I did was alter his memories, so he won't remember us! You should be thankful," Skywalker shot back heatedly.

Obi-wan placed her hands on hips as she glowered up at the him. Thankful! He expected her to be _thankful_? Did he ever consider the consequences of his actions? A mind trick was one thing, but erasing memories, was a whole different matter entirely. Did he not understand the risk of probing someone's mind, what potential harm it could inflict on their cognitive systems?

"Thankful? For undermining the rights of another person and disobeying the Jedi code? Absolutely not. I do not condone this line of behaviour," she declared.

Skywalker stalked toward her, closing the gap between them in one swift, stride. In this proximity, Obi-wan had to tilt her head up to see his face clearly.

"I don't give a _kriff_ about what you condone," Skywalker spat.

The Living Force felt like a collision course between fire and Tibana gas, about to explode as their two distinct personalities clashed. She was the voice of reason, and he the epitome of irrationality.

"Give me one reason why I should not report your breach of conduct to the Council right now," she challenged.

Skywalker tensed. "You would blow this entire operation for nothing?" he growled.

Obi-wan quelled her own quickly rising ire. "Not for nothing, rather your disregard for the rights of another life-form, and for a complete lack of both self-control and discipline," she informed him.

The Jedi Knight lowered his head as he peered down at her, a dangerous glint in his eyes. "Go ahead, I would like to see you try," he goaded.

Obi-wan fixed him with a stern expression. "You won't like the consequences that follow," she warned.

Skywalker's nostrils flared. "You don't want me as an enemy Obi-wan, I can assure you of that," he hissed.

She shook her head reproachfully. "You're acting like a petulant child. I am your fellow Jedi, not your enemy. No Jedi is your enemy Anakin," she stated.

"It's your choice whether or not it remains that away," Skywalker told her sharply, before spinning on his heel and heading for the door.

Obi-wan followed after him, not impressed at being threatened, and then snubbed by the obnoxious Jedi.

"And where are you going?" she demanded.

Skywalker paused before the door, but did not look over his shoulder. "To find this Granuda Flyers," he replied bluntly.

"And rip through her mind like you did with Bannamu?"

Skywalker gestured to the control panel on the wall, and the door opened with a _whoosh_.

"I will do whatever is necessary," Skywalker said, his tone clipped.

 _And therein lays the problem_ , she thought warily, as she watched Skywalker depart Bannamu's quarters.

With last one glance in Bannamu's direction, Obi-wan hastened after the Jedi. Skywalker was already more than half-way down the hall by the time she had exited Bannamu's quarters.

As she ruminated on Skywalker's display of misconduct, she debated whether or not to end this bantha farce of a mission. She had seen enough unruly behaviour to condemn him. Surely it was her duty to report to their superiors. But then she recalled Adi Gallia's words, if the Council couldn't control Skywalker than they would detain him.

And Force, for the life of her she still did not want it to come to that.

Intrigue seemed to lay the very heart of the Order. The Council tasking Jedi to monitor the their fellow Jedi, speculating on their ulterior motives. So much distrust. So much uncertainty. Obi-wan _despised_ it all. How had things become so convoluted in such a short span of time? Had things always been this way, and she had been so naive not to have noticed? Or was the war truly eroding away the principles of the Jedi Order as so many people of the galaxy believed?

As she stared at Skywalker's retreating back, she realised one thing was certain, her _discussion_ with Skywalker was not over.

Not by a long shot.


	7. Chapter 6: Moderation

**Disclaimer:** **Star War's belongs to Disney and George Lucas. I make no profit from this.**

* * *

 

**Chapter 6: Moderation**

The Coruscant Underworld formed a labyrinth of dark alley ways and back streets. Conveniently sequestered areas which Obi-wan suspected were almost designed for the purpose of surveillance.

They were not, she reflected, designed for two Jedi to engage in a petty squabble over the finer details of their mission. Skywalker, she was quickly learning had a poor understanding of the word _covert_.

Either that or he had a very different interpretation of what covert entailed; for it seemed to Obi-wan that Skywalker's definition involved standing around like a herd of stunned shaaks and repeating the same fruitless debate.

Disgruntled and near to her wits end, Obi-wan folded her arms and leant against the alley wall, half-heartedly listening to Skywalker bluster on.

Skywalker's irate voice cut through the fog of her mind. "Obi-wan? Did you get that?"

She lifted her head, only to meet Skywalker's livid expression.

"I'm sorry, were you talking to me?" she inquired, feigning ignorance.

Skywalker's blue eyes narrowed. "You weren't even listening to me!" he accused.

"You seemed to be having a rather intense discussion with yourself, I didn't want to interrupt," she said pertly.

"I said I would go into the club and find this Granuda Flyers, while you waited outside," Skywalker reiterated, disregarding her comment.

"Absolutely not," she refused.

There was no way in the seven Corellian hells she was allowing Skywalker to handle Granuda Flyers alone. Bannamu was lucky he hadn't suffered a brain haemorrhage from Skywalker's ruthless mental probe. Leave Skywalker to his own devices and Granuda likely wouldn't survive long enough for questioning.

Skywalker stiffened. "And _why_ not?" he challenged.

"How could you possibly think that after you're misconduct with Bannamu I would trust you with such a delicate matter?" Obi-wan argued.

The Jedi Knight let out a frustrated bark of laughter. "You _can't_ be serious!"

"Oh I assure you I am _very_ serious. Frankly I'm still considering whether or not to inform the Council of your serious breach of protocol," she told him sternly.

Skywalker's anger seeped into the Living Force. _Oh dear_ , she had touched a nerve.

Skywalker took a predatory step forward, "I warned you not to get on my bad side," he growled.

Obi-wan, unfazed by his juvenile attempt to intimidate, merely raised a sceptical eyebrow. "Do you even hear yourself?"

"You truly believe you're more capable than _me_?"

"Well considering you have thus far demonstrated the subtlety of a gundark, in this instance, yes I do," she remarked.

Skywalker glared. "You're mocking me."

The Healer kept her expression deadpan. "Of course not, I wouldn't dare get on your _bad_ side," she said.

If Skywalker was irritated before, he was downright furious now. In the Force, she likened Skywalker's mood to meat over a spit fire; he was _sizzling_ with anger (an admittedly dramatic analogy, although to be fair Skywalker inspired such with his childish behaviour).

The aggrieved Jedi advanced towards her. "You think you're funny, you're not".

Wary, Obi-wan pushed off the wall, but otherwise remained where she stood. She refused to give credence to whatever game Skywalker was playing.

"I never said I was," Obi-wan returned mildly.

Skywalker closed the gap between them in one lithe stride, halting a foot away from her. Obi-wan looked up at him bemused.

"You are just like them," Skywalker fumed.

"Like who?" she asked, equally irritable.

"The Council."

Obi-wan almost flinched at the word. The animosity between Skywalker and the Council was uncharted territory she had no wish concern herself with. Particularly while dwelling in a treacherous alley way of the Coruscant Underworld in the presence of the dilemma himself.

Despite her misgivings, Obi-wan was disinclined to allow the slight go unanswered.

"Why thank you, it is considered a great honour to be compared to a Council Master," she demurred.

Skywalker's expression darkened. "That wasn't a compliment!" he snapped.

"It depends on your point of view," she rationalised.

The infuriated Jedi swore underneath his breath. Were they already not in a dubious situation, Obi-wan would have reprimanded Skywalker for his uncouth language.

"Don't play cryptic with me or I –"

Skywalker's threat was interrupted by the beeping of Obi-wan's comlink. Grateful for the timely distraction, Obi-wan fished into her short's pocket and brought out the small compact device. She pressed the glowing key, allowing the transmission to come through. A hand-sized blue hologram of Master Sinube materialised above the comlink.

"Master Sinube," she acknowledged.

"How goes the mission?" Master Sinube greeted, chipper as ever.

Obi-wan held the comlink aloft before her, enabling Skywalker to view the hologram.

"We have followed the lead and visited Bannamu as you requested. He was rather forthcoming about the identity of his employers," she informed. _No thanks to Skywalker_. She did not feel the need to add.

"And what did our friend Bannamu have to say?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but Skywalker answered. "He's working for some local thug named Granuda Flyers. You know anything about her?"

The miniature figure of Master Sinube rubbed his chin. "Granuda? She has quite the reputation in the Underworld. Not a woman to be taken lightly," Master Sinube mused.

"Any recommendations as to how we might proceed?" Obi-wan asked.

"Hmm...well there is...," the wizened Master began, only to be cut off by Skywalker.

"It's simple," he interjected.

The Healer glanced up from the hologram to regard Skywalker, her brows raised. "Oh really, do enlighten us," she commented dryly.

"Same as before. We go in and we interrogate the scum," Skywalker said.

Obi-wan, as a first-hand witness to how Skywalker conducted an interrogation was quick to challenge such a rash course of action. "And then what? Waltz into Granuda's headquarters, completely surrounded by her gang members and seduce her?"

Her sarcasm earned her a glower from the Jedi in question.

"There might be a slight problem with your suggestion Obi-wan," Master Sinube spoke, drawing the attention of both younger Jedi back to his tiny holographic image.

"Falleen have a notorious reputation for their partiality towards what other species may consider carnal pursuits its true. However they are a monogamous people. A most interesting contrast, I must say," the senior Jedi marvelled.

"And the point is?" Skywalker inquired, sceptical.

"According to our sources, Granuda Flyers is committed in matrimony to her second in command Jorga, and by all accounts it is a happy union. You won't have much luck obtaining answers through romantic wiles young Jedi," Master Sinube explained.

"Then I'm afraid will we just have to find another solution," Obi-wan said, eager to discuss a more constructive plan. Seduction, was a most puerile tactic, and better suited to a holo-drama than espionage.

Oddly, Master Sinube chuckled. "Why of course we don't. We merely have to adjust the plan!"

Obi-wan's eyes narrowed. "I'm sorry Master I don't quite follow. Adjust the plan?"

"Granuda Flyers, as the old saying goes likes to keep things within the family. Her cousin Zeek Flyers is a member of her staff. According to his profile on the data base, he is a rather outgoing character," Master Sinube elaborated.

The Healer, aware and uncomfortable with where the subject was going immediately protested. "Master, with all due respect you can't possibly be suggesting I _seduce_ this Zeek Flyers for information?" she questioned, aghast.

"Not seduce, merely have a little friendly chat," the senior Master told her brightly.

A thousand different excuses hinged on the tip of Obi-wan's tongue and yet she remained speechless, too stunned by Master Sinube's optimism for such a foolhardy plan.

"I agree with Master Sinube, I rather like this plan," Skywalker gloated.

"Off course you would," she grumbled.

"You did insist on being to one to go into the club," Skywalker reminded her smugly. The Jedi Knight projected his amusement into the Force. He knew she was backed into a corner, and the blighted over-confident Jedi took pleasure in her discomfort.

"I commend your willingness to complete this mission Obi-wan, but you must remember a Jedi does not act in undue haste. Take heed from young Skywalker. You must be patient," Master Sinube advised her.

"What I never..."

Skywalker teach her a lesson in _patience_? What was the galaxy coming to?

"Well it's settled then! Obi-wan shall direct the inquiries," the senior Master declared. "Young Skywalker, help an old Master and keep her focused will you?"

"Of course Master Sinube," Skywalker acquiesced, making a show of bowing his head.

"There's a good lad. Remember patience Obi-wan."

Obi-wan's fingers tightened on the comlink. "Master I–

"I bid you both happy hunting," Master Sinube farewelled. His holographic figure flickered out, and Obi-wan lowered her arm.

The Healer glanced at Skywalker. "I suppose you wish to proceed with Master Sinube's suggestion?" she inquired sarcastically.

Skywalker held up a cautionary hand. "Remember Master Sinube said to be _patient_ ," he emphasised.

"Yes well, you can _patiently_ wait outside the club, while I have a 'friendly little chat' with this enigmatic Zeek Flyers," she told him.

"You mean seduce him."

"I will _interrogate_ him."

"A friendly little chat with an enigmatic outlaw sounds romantic," Skywalker jeered.

Obi-wan did not bother hiding her distasteful expression. "Stop being deliberately obtuse."

The Jedi Knight flashed her a nasty smirk. Though the alleyway was dimly lit, Obi-wan could clearly discern it. She squeezed the comlink at her side. Mocking a fellow Jedi, yet another display of misconduct. A youngling had a better sense of etiquette than Skywalker.

Obi-wan tucked the comlink into her pocket. "Well shall we go?"

"After you then," Skywalker said, gesturing to edge of the alleyway, and the sidewalk beyond.

"Why thank you for the consideration," she muttered.

She turned on her feet, and headed towards the end of the alleyway. They were about ten blocks away from the night club. The distance would provide an opportunity to purge her mind of all negative sentiments relating to Skywalker. Frustration was unbecoming for a Jedi after all.

"Obi-wan?"

The Healer, who had nearly reached the edge of the alleyway paused, and threw Skywalker an impatient look over her shoulder. "What?"

"Good luck."

"There is no such thing as luck," she replied. Given his cynical tone, she rather doubted his sincerity.

Obi-wan spun on her heel, ambling off down the alleyway and out into the sidewalk beyond.

It was a universal tenet of their philosophy that Jedi did not hold grudges. However if she were honest with herself, some things were easier in theory than practice.

* * *

Having taken up residence on a stool at the bar, Obi-wan watched the intoxicated clientele dance and mingle about. The patrons of the club reminded her of a herd of banthas; odorous and boisterous with little understanding of personal space. Astounding really the effects alcohol could have on the body.

Between flashing neon lights and ear-splitting music, Obi-wan could scarcely register her own thoughts. Add a host of drunken clientele, and her objective became all the more difficult. Whoever named the night club 'Moderation', either had an ironic sense of humour or a poor sense of marketing. Though not particularly familiar with Coruscanti night-life, she was certain patrons did not come to an establishment like this to drink in moderation.

Here and there, Obi-wan noted several Falleen dispersed amongst the party-goers. Tall, with spindly bodies, and elegant facial characteristics, they were easy to spot amongst the crowd.

Unfortunately, none of them were Zeek Flyers. These Falleen were all red-skinned, and according to the holo-images Master Sinube had sent her following their 'consultation', Zeek Flyers had green skin.

His cousin she had no trouble finding.

Granuda Flyers, leader of the Bloody Veermocks gang held court at the lounge, off side to the dance floor. Seated on a plush couch, in the arms of who Obi-wan assumed to be her husband Jorga. The female Falleen sipped her beverage, and rested a vacant hand on her husband's lap. Six other Falleen, with an uncanny resemblance to Granuda (like Master Sinube she strongly suspected this was a family business) surrounded the couple. Two occupied an adjacent couch, while the others stood vigil, small hold out blasters clipped to their belts on display.

Obi-wan rotated the stool until she was facing the bar. She propped an elbow on the counter-top, and ran her fingers through her hair. If he had kept to the plan, Skywalker was hiding outside the club, near the side alley. How long he would remain there, was different matter. She wouldn't put it past him to come ploughing into the club, if he believed she her to be taking too long. Patience wasn't exactly Skywalker's strong suit.

The Force stirred, and then Obi-wan heard an unfamiliar voice in her ear. "Well, well what do we have here?"

The Healer turned her head to the sight of a green-skinned male Falleen leaning over from his own stool.

She recognised the strangers face from Master Sinube's profile. Zeek Flyers, and according to the esteemed Jedi Master, a socialite (a term she applied loosely, for all his wisdom Master Sinube was rather optimistic). How considerate of the Falleen, to relieve her of the task of locating him.

"A lonely soul perhaps?" he drawled. His lips were quirked upwards into a smirk, accentuating high cheek bones.

Obi-wan let her eyes roam over his spindly figure, before settling on his face. Let the male believe he was desirable. Falleen were considered by many to be one of most attractive species in the galaxy and their ability to emit pheromones had been known to make a fool of the most reserved soul. Open admiration was to be expected.

"It depends, are you here to keep me company?" she asked, coyly.

Zeek dragged his stool closer. "Who am I to deny a lady's plea for help?"

"For help?"

"You look lost," the Falleen told her. "Perhaps I can help you find what you are looking for."

"Can you now?"

Zeek grinned, revealing jagged teeth, and signalled over the bar-tender, a purple Anacondan whose serpent-like body was coiled around the support beam above the counter.

Dropping onto the counter, the Anacondan slithered across the bench. Extending his tail behind the bar, he used it to pry the cooler lid open, and brought out two bottles of alcohol.

He set the two bottles down on the counter top before Zeek, and slithered past them to attend to a trio of boisterous Rodians seated further along the bar.

Zeek popped the bottle top off his beverage, and slid the other over to Obi-wan. She wrapped her fingers around the neck of the chilled bottle, keeping her gaze focused on the Falleen.

"My favourite," he explained, "Consider this one on the house."

"How generous, and what is the name of my benefactor?" she inquired.

"Names are a powerful thing. Such knowledge can be _dangerous_ ," Zeek said.

There was no doubt in Obi-wan's mind, the Falleen suspected she was a spy of some kind. If she treaded carefully, she might be able to use his suspicions to her advantage. She could possibly isolate him from his fellow gang members, by having him accompany her outside into the backstreet where she hoped a certain fiery Jedi waited.

There was a high-risk that they would be joined by Zeek's fellow brigands, however if she and Skywalker were astute enough, she believed that they would be able to detain Zeek, before the gang showed up. They could then bring him into Jedi custody at the temple, and interrogate him. If the gang did make an untimely appearance, she was confident that between herself and Skywalker they could dispatch their adversaries, or at the very last improvise a swift exit. However she hoped to avoid such a fate, if at all possible. Any skirmish that resulted, could potentially tip off the enemy that the Jedi were onto those responsible for the interference of their supply lines.

Obi-wan flicked the lid off her beverage. "Some people like a sense of danger," she told him.

The Falleen took a generous swig of his drink, and swallowed. "Are you one of those people?"

"I suppose, under the right circumstances and in the right company, I could be persuaded," she said slyly.

Zeek pulled his stool closer, and wrapped his spindly fingers around the neck of her beverage. "Could I persuade you?"

"You certainly waste no time," she said, letting go of the bottle. Though willing to engage in flirtatious banter, she wished to avoid skin contact as much as was viably possible.

"Life is too short. Why waste time when one's life could end _any_ second," Zeek informed her.

Oh, he was a bold one. Threatening her, before she even had chance to tell him a false narrative for her presence here.

If she glanced over to the lounge, she had the feeling Granuda would be staring in her direction.

"This is a very macabre conversation for only one drink, and here I was thinking people came here to lighten their burdens."

"There are other ways to find gratification," the Falleen said, placing a cold hand on her bare knee.

"I believe what you're alluding to requires a more _secluded_ and quiet location," she hinted, shaking off his touch.

"That can be arranged."

"How soon?"

"Right now, if you wanted. Far be it from me to keep a woman waiting," the Falleen said, his lips curling into a lecherous smile.

Obi-wan resisted the urge to grimace. The things a Jedi did in the name of the Republic...

"If that is the case, I suggest you make those arrangements then," she said.

Zeek rose from his stool, and offered his hand. The Healer like-wise stood and Zeek grasped her wrist in his spindly fingers.

Obi-wan allowed Zeek to escort her through a crowd of intoxicated dancers towards a dark corner at the back of the club. Zeek punched a button on the door panel, and the door slid open, allowing the cool night air to sweep through and brush against the exposed areas of her skin.

Zeek pulled her through the exit, and into an alleyway. The door closed behind them, blocking out the pandemonium from inside.

The ripple in the Force was her only warning.

Her assailant seized Obi-wan by the shoulders and slammed her back against the wall. Only by swiftly calling on the Force was Obi-wan able to cushion the impact, though the strength of the offense jilted her bones. A split second later, she heard a click, accompanied by the feeling of a hard object pressed against the underside of her chin, titling Obi-wan's head upwards.

"Who are you working for?" Zeek demanded.

"You do move fast," she said.

"Cut the bantha tripe, and answer the question," Zeek snapped, digging his weapon harder into her skin.

"Well this is a dilemma."

"I said cut the–

In a motion so swift, only a Jedi could have accomplished it, Obi-wan grasped the Falleen's wrist and wrested his weapon from her skin. A knee to the stomach rendered Zeek bowed over. With her assailant distracted, Obi-wan pivoted her body away from the wall, and grabbed Zeek's arm, twisting it behind his back.

Zeek thrashed in her hold, cursing the Jedi. Obi-wan, envisioning herself an immovable partition, drew upon the Force to strengthen her ligaments. Emboldened by the potent energy flowing through her system, she slammed Zeek against the wall and used her whole body weight to pin him there.

"Kriffing slimy piece of bantha dung!" the Falleen swore.

"What natural, effortless charm," Obi-wan said, prising the blaster from Zeek's hands and tossing it aside.

"Shall I leave you two alone?" a deep, male voice interrupted. "Or do you actually plan on doing something useful, like acquiring the information we came here for?"

The Healer spared a look over her shoulder. "I was wondering when you would make an appearance."

Skywalker's towering silhouette emerged from the shadows and into the dim light. "Took you long enough."

"Apologies for my tardiness. Though some might say patience is a virtue," Obi-wan reminded him.

The Jedi scowled. "If you're done joking around, might I suggest we deal with this scum before his gang members show up and we have to fight our way out of here?" he demanded.

She nodded. "Agreed."

It was, by far the most intelligent thing Skywalker had said all day.

"I'll never tell you anything!" Zeek declared vehemently.

"We'll see about that," Skywalker said, his words both a promise and a threat.

Zeek floundered in her hold, impelling Obi-wan to tighten her grasp on her wrists.

"Need help?" Skywalker offered, his tone faintly mocking.

She opened her mouth, intending to dismiss his offer, but though better of it. It was highly unlikely Zeek would cooperate in the same manner as Bannamu. In this rare instance, Skywalker's presence would be a help rather than a hindrance.

"Actually yes, if you would be so kind."

Not needing to be asked twice, Skywalker flanked her left side. Obi-wan relinquished her hold on Zeek, once Skywalker had firmly grasped the Falleen's wrists.

The Healer did not step back, instead she reached up, and removed the puffy scarf from around her neck.

"What are you doing?" Skywalker asked, perplexed.

"Making things easier," she replied. "Hold him steady, will you?"

Obi-wan tied the scarf around Zeek's wrists, binding them together. Her colleague, to his credit did not protest, moving his fingers out of the way when needed.

"This is your idea of making things easier?" Skywalker remarked, as she stepped back.

"It's better than nothing," she told him.

"Somehow I doubt you're without an ulterior motive," the Jedi Knight accused. "I think you just wanted to be rid of that hideous excuse for a scarf."

"Nothing of the sort," Obi-wan denied. Admittedly she would not mourn the loss of the garment any time soon.

"Right," Skywalker muttered. "None at all."

"Now look who's wasting time," she said dryly.

The Jedi Knight hauled Zeek away from the wall. Maintaining one hand around the Falleen's bound wrists and the other at the base of his neck, Skywalker forced Zeek to kneel.

Obi-wan frowned. "Wouldn't it be wiser to interrogate our friend in a location where we are less likely to encounter his fellow gang members?"

"No," Skywalker answered curtly, "It's not, the Bloody Veermocks run the entire organised crime network in this sector."

"Then might I'd advise we vacate this sector?" she returned. "You were the one who initially raised the dilemma of having to fight our way out of here."

"And who's to say they won't find and pursue us anyway? Especially with the added baggage," Skywalker argued, not even having the grace to look up from his prisoner.

"This is your alternative? To linger in an alleyway outside the headquarters of a notorious crime lord!" she said incredulously. "I can't believe I'm hearing this stupidity!"

Skywalker's head lifted. Though his expression was partially hooded by shadows, the flickering lights of the alleyway permitted Obi-wan to catch fierce glint in his eyes.

"I will obtain the answers we came for," the Jedi Knight said firmly.

"By all means do so, once we have vacated this sector," she retorted.

"I will do so here and–

"We need to leave to leave now," she snapped, grasping his upper arm.

Their prisoner chuckled darkly. "It won't make any difference what you do, neither of you will be leaving here alive," Zeek promised.

"Is that right?" Skywalker seethed.

Obi-wan felt Skywalker stiffen, and squeezed his arm. "Remember our purpose. Losing one's temper will not bring us any closer to the answers we seek," she said sharply.

Skywalker shot her a forbidding look. "I will not leave until I've gotten answers from this scum."

"Now is not the time to be reckless! We need to leave while we still have–"

"I'm afraid that is no longer an option," an unfamiliar, feminine voice said from behind them.

Both Jedi shifted at the sound of the voice. Down the alleyway, a tall, red-skinned Falleen woman stepped into view, flanked by several fellow Falleen, who like their leader had their blasters drawn and trained on the two Jedi.

Granuda Flyers and her entourage had arrived.

Obi-wan released Skywalker's arm, concurrently berating herself for not sensing the imminent danger, and cursing the Jedi Knight beside her for not escaping at her initial suggestion. Now they had no alternative but to abort the mission and fight their way out, at the risk of tipping off the enemies of the Jedi Order.

"Release my cousin and once you've told me your business for being here I might grant you the mercy of a quick death," Granuda said. "That's if I'm feeling generous."

"I have a better idea, tell me what I wish to know, and I might just spare your miserable lives," Skywalker snarled. His Force aura pulsed with fury, and Obi-wan knew that if she did not interfere now, the situation could escalate to become extremely messy.

Granuda laughed coldly. "And just what would two upstarts such as yourselves wish to know?"

As per Obi-wan's expectations Skywalker took the bait. "Engaged in any under-handed–

Interrupting Skywalker from disclosing their objective, and buying for time, Obi-wan raised her hands in a gesture of surrender. "I believe there has been a misunderstanding–

"What are you doing?" Skywalker hissed in her ear.

"Negotiating," she replied.

"You can't be so naive as to believe that we are able to negotiate with–

"Would you please just be quiet and let me handle this?" she snapped.

Heavy footfalls resounded on the permacreete from behind them. Obi-wan peered over her shoulder to see several burly Falleen ringed the two Jedi, blocking the alleys exit. The tactic was rudimentary, but clever in its simplicity; she and Skywalker were surrounded on opposite sides by their adversaries. Fighting in such close quarters without revealing their Jedi abilities would be difficult, if near impossible.

"You have ten seconds to release my cousin or we open fire," Granuda said, a loud clink accompanied her orders, as multiple blasters were levelled at the Jedi.

Obi-wan tried once again to delay the inevitable, forth-coming skirmish. "Let's not be overly hasty–

"One."

"Great. Finished negotiating yet?" Skywalker said, sarcasm underlying every word.

"In light of the circumstances, I'd say negotiations have fallen short," Obi-wan admitted.

Granuda's sultry voice carried throughout the alleyway. "Two," Granuda said, accompanied by the _click_ of a dozen blasters being fixed on the two Jedi.

"Kriff this!" Skywalker cursed. "We'll do things my way!"

The Jedi Knight hauled Zeek to his feet and shoved him into the path of Granuda and her surrounding entourage. Zeek collided with Granuda, knocking them both to the permacreete.

Unfortunately, the thugs barricading the alleys exit took the momentary skirmish as their opportunity to open fire on the two Jedi.

Obi-wan dived for cover behind a large crate against the wall, in time to avoid a torrent of red laser-fire. The cacophony of multiple blaster shots left her ears ringing.

She watched Skywalker dodge hostile blaster bolts by leaping onto the crate, behind which she had taken shelter. The Jedi vaulted off the crate, and Obi-wan was sure she heard a grunt and a faint thud over the noise of blaster shots.

Trusting in the Force, she rose from her crouch, and hurdled over the crate after Skywalker. She saw the Jedi Knight grappled with a burly Falleen on the permacreete. Obi-wan took advantage of the disarray, and snatched up the Falleen's discarded blaster.

Adjusting the blaster switch to stun, she fixed the blaster on a nearby thug, who had his blaster aimed at Skywalker's back. She pressed the trigger, and the thug collapsed under the onslaught of blue light.

Evading blaster-fire, she dropped her body into a roll, came up on her knee and repeated the shot three times in succession, until four Falleen lay unconscious on the permacreete.

Ahead, two Falleen unleashed blaster-fire upon her in almost perfect synchronisation, and Obi-wan threw herself to the ground to elude the stream of laser bolts. The permacreete was hard beneath her body and she could have sworn her bones were jolted at the impact.

Her efforts to evade the blaster-fire were hindered, at the click of blasters. She looked up to find herself at the mercy of two thugs and the barrel-end of their weaponry.

"We have you now wretch," one of the thugs jeered.

A dark figure entered her peripheral vision, and her adversaries retreated back a few steps. Two black boots entered her direct line of sight, and her gaze trailed upwards the body of her saviour.

_Skywalker…_

The Jedi Knight lurched forward, punched one thug, who crumpled to the permacreete and then turned on his second opponent, delivering a hard kick to the Falleen's stomach. Grunting at the impact, the Falleen dropped his weapon, and clutched his torso. Skywalker, not allowing his opponent time to recover, struck the Falleen upside the head. The Falleen slumped to the permacreete unconscious.

Skywalker turned back to Obi-wan, bent down and extended a large hand. "Come on!" he urged.

Knowing this was not time nor place to argue, she took it, and Skywalker pulled Obi-wan to her feet (none too gently mind you).

"Are you alright?" Skywalker asked.

In the dim lamplight, Skywalker's expression was unreadable, and his obscure Force signature divulged nothing as to what he was feeling. His apparent concern baffled Obi-wan, however she did not have time to dwell on his motives. While she and Skywalker had dealt with the Falleen blocking their exit, Granuda, and her entourage still remained.

A heavily _armed_ entourage. One she was certain was about to become trigger happy, if the blasters they had trained on the two Jedi were any indication.

"I'm fine," Obi-wan replied. "But never mind that now, we need to retreat."

Skywalker seized her wrist. "Let's go!" he said, dragging her along after him.

They sprinted down the alleyway, only just rounding the corner of the alley exit into the side-walk beyond, as the remaining gang members opened fire.

* * *

Skywalker led them through the swarms of the Underworld's night-time residents. His hulking figure cleared their path, with most people deeming it wiser to move aside rather than risk a collision with the Jedi Knight.

Obi-wan, herself did not appreciate being tugged along like an Akk dog in wake of its master, but recognising the futility in voicing her disapproval, resigned herself to following Skywalker.

It seemed a life-time before Skywalker drew them away from the crowded side-walk, and into one of the many tiny, inconspicuous alcoves the Underworld was infamous for.

The moment they were concealed by the shadows of the alcove, Obi-wan wrenched her arm out of Skywalker's hold. The Jedi ignored her, peering out beyond the wall of their hide-away for any pursuers.

It was a tight space, and Obi-wan pressed her back against the wall in order to avoid brushing her body against Skywalker's. She could hear Skywalker's ragged breathing, and her own short, sharp breaths.

Obi-wan who did not favour loitering in an alcove during the late hours of the night, while being pursued by an entire gang of dangerous criminals, resolved to break the tentative silence.

"This has been an eventful evening," she finally said.

"This was a complete waste of time," Skywalker snapped. "And I bet they've already figured out that we're Jedi. Our enemy will know we are on to them."

She couldn't quite discern Skywalker's expression in the shadows of the alcove, but the Force rippled with his frustration. And if his Force signature didn't give him away, his heated tone provided a clear indication of his temper.

"We don't know that for certain. We didn't use the Force against them when we fought our way out, neither did we speak of any direct connection to the Order," she reasoned. "The element of surprise may not yet be lost to us."

"Who else could have fought their way out of an altercation like that unscathed, if not Jedi?" Skywalker challenged.

"Many people," she said. "After all, Jedi are not the only skilled warriors in this galaxy."

"If you had trusted me to interrogate that scum, I could have obtained the information we needed before the entire gang showed up and then we wouldn't have needed to fight our way out," Skywalker fumed.

"Perhaps if we had retreated when I had suggested, we would not be fleeing for our lives," she returned.

She knew it was wiser to let the accusation slide, however some accursed stubborn part of her soul was inclined to object. It was a misplaced arrogance and wounded pride which fuelled Skywalker's words, and if there was one thing she could not abide, it was egotism. Had Obi-wan displayed half the arrogance of Skywalker while still a padawan, Master Vokara would have assigned her to cleaning the entire Halls of Healing on her hands and knees for a year until she had learned humility.

"You were the one who insisted on singling out that criminal for intel," Skywalker argued.

Obi-wan let her posture sag against the wall. Quarrelling with the Jedi Knight was _exhausting_ , and a feat which demanded copious amounts of energy and patience, much more than she currently had. 

"Disputing the semantics of who is to blame will not help us escape the Underworld," she rebuked. "We need to leave before our enemies find us."

"I say we should go and capture that coward Bannamu and drag his slimy hide back to the Jedi temple for interrogation," Skywalker growled.

"I agree that we should return to the temple, but not with Bannamu. Capturing him may alert our enemy. After tonight's incident that is something we simply cannot afford," Obi-wan remarked.

The Jedi turned his back to her. "Fine," Skywalker said shortly. "I've always hated espionage anyway."

Obi-wan, not liking the edge in Skywalker's tone, straightened herself up, from leaning against the wall.

"What are you doing?" Obi-wan demanded, wary.

"I'm doing as you suggested, leaving before our enemies can find us," Skywalker replied.

"What?! Don't be so reck-

Skywalker stepped out into the illuminated side-walk. Alarmed, Obi-wan hastily seized Skywalker's arm and, with a surge of Force-enhanced strength, she wrenched the Jedi Knight's hulking figure back into the darkness of the alcove. Consequently, the anterior of Skywalker's body, collided with her own and his weight drove them both against the wall.

Skywalker braced himself, placing his hands on the permacreete, on either side of Obi-wan's head. The Healer, in a similar bid to steady herself, had instinctively situated her hands on the Jedi Knight's chest.

Trepidation spread through her system at his proximity. In her haste to prevent Skywalker's departure she had inadvertently cloistered herself between the Jedi Knight's body and the wall.

She was, in essence trapped between a nexu and a rock. 

The Force, lately it seemed, had a blighted sense of humour, and she felt as if she were somehow centre of a warped, cosmic satire.


End file.
